From A Friend
by CMJavaGirl
Summary: Updated! NEW CHAPTER! It's been 13 years since Jason left PC to keep his friend out of prison. Jake Webber is 15 years old and suddenly receives letters from mysterious, but kind "friends." What will he find out about himself & the people around him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story takes place fifteen years into the future from the year 2009 after the Bio-toxin fire at General Hospital. Everything in Jason's history remains the same up to the point in time where Raynor offers him the deal for immunity for Spinelli from treason charges. This is Jason's story, Jake's story, Spinelli's story and Elizabeth's. Read the end note for a bit more on my inspiration for this story. It hasn't posted here in quite some time and it's now been reduxed and I've written up to chapter 33. I'll be posting it here over the next few weeks. I hope you like what I've done, Enjoy, Lisa

**_"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth  
until the hour of separation."_**_ Khalil Gibran _

**_1_**

**Port Charles, New York  
July 2, 2022**

**Webber Residence**  
**Afternoon, About 3:30 PM EDT**

As Jake Webber came home from camp, he brought in the mail. It was one of his daily chores. Right on the top was a large, bulky envelope addressed to him. He hardly ever got mail, except from his Grandma Audrey and sometimes a friend from camp and those were usually birthday cards.

But today wasn't his birthday. As he opened the envelope two brown envelopes fell out. The one labeled with the "#1" had a single piece of paper and three smaller envelopes.

To: Mr. Jacob Martin Webber  
234 Cherry Tree Lane  
Port Charles, NY 13578

July 5, 2022

Dear Jake,

I hope you do not mind that I am using your familiar nickname. I've known you a long time, although you hardly know me.

I found these letters addressed to you in a box belonging to my oldest and dearest friend. I think it is okay for you to have them now. You are old enough, in my opinion, and knowing him, or of him, can no longer be dangerous for you.

As you will see, the letters (most are just short notes) stop several years ago when my friend disappeared. There are also some notes about you, a personal diary, if you will. I would like to tell you about him and I believe you should know about him, indeed, I've always thought you should.

First, I want to tell you how I became the friend of the man who calls himself "J". It was a long time ago. I was a young and impressionable computer geek who thought the world was one big video game and I was the Master of Cyberspace – Assassin of the Internet.

I was working for a nefarious South American Kingpin. At his bidding and that of the then Dastardly District Attorney of Port Charles, I set up phony computer files to implicate my, then unknown, friend's girlfriend and by extension him in criminal dealings of a heinous nature. J and his girlfriend tracked me down in an effort to clear both their names. Although I put them in great peril, getting J shot and causing his girlfriend to battle the justice system, I did clear their names. Both J and his girlfriend (I nicknamed them Stone Cold and The Goddess) befriended me and took me in to live with them and Stone Cold gave me his protection. Stone Cold has been my best friend for a very long time.

Stone Cold was, allegedly, known to be The Enforcer for the most powerful Crime 'Family' in upstate New York and later the head of the same organization. He was considered by those who knew of him in the criminal world as a stone-cold killer, a respected and practical business man and a deadly force to be avoided at all costs. I tell you this because, Stone Cold always tried to tell the truth and never sugar-coated anything about himself to those he cared about. If anything, he was unrelentingly hard on himself.

Although he had a continuing relationship with The Goddess until she was wounded in his arms. I learned later that his long-time love was for your Mother, the Fair Elizabeth.

The brevity of these notes to you from J is very much in character with my friend. He was a man of few words and those words were usually the most important of utterances. He was a man who thought, always, of those he loved and those who loved them and very little for himself. He was a man widely castigated and belittled for his way of life by foes, family and, often, even those who called him friend. He often put himself at great risk for those people important to him and expected little in return. He was a man of great accomplishment, although, he would be the first to deny that fact.

To those he loved, he was always giving and took only the barest of essentials to meet his needs. He was an open-minded listener who rarely imposed his way of thinking to your situation but let you determine your own path. He laughed and smiled little, but took great joy in the happiness of those he loved. He was a man betrayed by those he loved and valued, but forgave and never betrayed in return.

He was a man who endured much pain, both physical and emotional, with quiet stoicism and in solitude. He was a man many thought void of emotion when, in fact, he was adept at keeping his emotions well hidden from all except those who knew him best or cared to notice. He was a man who loved deeply and in secret, but would allow no one to love him openly. In point of fact, my name for him, Stone Cold, fits him not at all, but it stuck almost as a private joke.

Stone Cold did love a few things openly. He loved riding his motorcycle, and the faster, the better. It was his escape, his salvation, it was the way he battled his own inner demons. But, I also remember him telling me, once, how much he loved riding with the Fair Elizabeth and looking at the stars. When I asked where they went, he told me "nowhere". They just rode and had fun.

He loved playing pool and he was an expert player – no surprise – he was good at everything he tried. And he told me once how much he loved to watch your mother paint and to have her explain her pictures to him for, owing to a previous accident, he had difficulty understanding painted art without her loving explanations.

My dear friend had one serious flaw, and that is that he was afraid of himself and the pain he might unwittingly bring to those around him. He never saw or understood that he could bring joy to those who loved him and wanted to love him openly. And so, he kept himself isolated in order to keep those he loved safe.

I have always been proud to be a member of the very few people Stone Cold allowed into his inner circle. Where I can, I will add my own remembrances to the notes J wrote so that you might understand the historical circumstances. Here are the first of the notes. I hope I am making the right decision.

Another friend, S

Jake opened the first of the three plain white envelopes containing a single piece of plain, unlined paper – the paper was a bit yellow and looked a bit old. The writing was strong, simple and plain. Curiously, he started to read...

**_May 4, 2007_**

Dear Baby Boy Webber,  
I watched you being born today. It was a great day. It was a frightening day, too. Your Mom had some trouble with your birth, but she was very brave. I'm sure you already know how great your Mom is – she's the best.

I met your mother 8 years before you were born and fell in love with her almost immediately, but your Mom was in love with her first boyfriend who disappeared in a fire. Your Mom and I – we became good friends.

Your Mom and I helped each other through a very difficult time in both our lives. And then, your Mom saved my life. I used to take your Mom for motorcycle rides at night to go fast and see the stars. Your Mom used to say that the stars looked closer and more beautiful after riding so fast.

But, watching you being born today was the greatest thing I've ever seen. You are amazing – and perfect! You came out wailing just like you should and, of course; the first thing I checked was that all your fingers and toes were all there.

I just wanted you to know that you and your Mom and your brother are very special to me and always will be. Cam will be a terrific big brother and I know you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

**_May 5, 2007_**

Dear Baby Boy Webber,  
I got to hold you today for the very first time. Your Mom is still sleeping after delivering you – she was very tired. You weren't too interested in looking around – you were probably a bit tired, too. After all, being born is hard work – but you did great!

It was really nice to hold you and talk to you. I don't usually talk much, but wait until you hear your Mom ramble, it's funny and usually interesting – you're going to love it. Your brother, Cam does it, too.

You are so small that you fit it my forearm – kind of like a football. You have that smell that adults like to call the "new baby smell" – of baby powder and newness. I can still smell it hours later.

We talked for a while and I promised that I would always love you and that you would have a great life and always be safe.

Your friend, J

**_May 7, 2007_**

Dear Jake,  
When I came to the hospital today you were with your Mom. She told me that she finally decided on your name and that she was naming you to honor our history together. She has chosen a wonderful, strong name for you, Jacob Martin. Your Mom tells me that she plans to call you "Jake" for everyday.

I stayed while you were having your bottle and held you for a bit. You drank your whole bottle so fast – you were really hungry! Then I was called away on business.

Today you are going home. Cam will be so excited to meet you. I know that you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

In the second brown envelope, not surprisingly, labeled "#2" was a single sheet of typed paper.

Jake –

I remember these three days like it was yesterday. I remember because I was with Stone Cold at the time. I remember how happy he was that you were here and healthy, and that the Fair Elizabeth was safe and healthy. The night of your birth, Stone Cold found the Fair Elizabeth during one of Port Charles' nastier rain storms. She was unconscious and alone. My friend scooped up the Fair One and rode with all haste to General Hospital to insure your safe delivery.

The Fair Elizabeth, your Mother, was delivered of you with great difficulty and peril to her health – none of your causing. Stone Cold stood silent vigil for the Fair One for many hours until he received word that she lived and was in stable condition. He remained vigilant while your mother recovered and waited for her awakening for more than twenty-four hours.

I remember, too, because I was with my friend the day you were born and he knew that he would not be able to be with you in your life. He savored these few days in your presence. He was so happy to have had the pleasure, although fleeting, of holding you and watching as the Fair Elizabeth fed you one of your first bottles.

My friend was honored by your mother's choice of name. I remember, also, my own personal pain as I listened as he promised you that he would do whatever he could to keep you safe. He always looked back on those three days with great fondness and happiness, and not a little regret.

Another friend, S

**I love hearing from my readers! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

ENDNOTES:

This is an idea that has been niggling around in my head for quite some time. I remember when Jason wrote a goodbye letter to Michael in 2000. He gave the letter to Sonny to give to Michael when the time was right. I thought that Jason just might put his private feelings down in letters to Jake even though he knows that Jake will never see them. I picture Jason keeping the letters in his Box of Pain. You will all realize, quickly, that the writer signed as "Another friend" is Spinelli. I've tried to capture his mode of speech and tone but scaled down to a younger person. I hope I am successful. As I said, this is my first attempt - if you hate it, let me know - no harm, no foul. This was my first Fan Fiction foray. There have been many others since, but this one will be finished. For more you are welcome to join me at my site, The_No_ ?act=idx. Thanks for reading, Lisa

* * *

_Disclaimer: All characters that are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation are fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. All character identities are merely borrowed for fun. Story Concept and Original characters are the property of the author publishing as CMJavaGirl._

**Reduxed 4/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**From A Friend Part 2** (PG)

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Khalil Gibran _

**A/N 1:** To all those readers who left such wonderful feedback on Part 1, please accept my most ecstatic THANKS! For all of those who cried -- you may want to go grab a tissue before reading; and there you go, Lisa

**A/N 2:** Please forgive any deviations from original show events. I've tried to keep the time-frame of the actual events as close as possible. The letters from "J" were inspired by the talks Jason would have with baby Michael when he was Michael's Dad. The question of Jake's age has come up quite often; he is just 15 when he starts to receive the letters. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Thanks for reading! Lisa

**Port Charles, NY**

Jake Webber came home from camp and as usual brought in the mail. He was again, surprised to find another bulky package addressed to him:

Mr. Jacob Martin Webber

234 Cherry Tree Lane

Port Charles, NY 13578

When he opened this package another two brown envelopes fell out. The one marked #1, again, contained four slightly yellowed envelopes and a single sheet of typed white paper. The second envelope, this time, contained two pieces of typed white paper.

He was wondering if he should think this was weird – but, in a way, it was kind of fun – kind of like his own private mystery game. He hadn't even told his Mom or his brother about these packages even though the letters talked about them. He quickly ran upstairs.

August 1, 2022

Dear Jake,

As promised, here are some more letters addressed to you from my dear friend, Stone Cold, also known to you as "J" – I certainly hope that you are not frightened or confused by these notes. I do strongly believe that they can do you no harm and that you should have them.

I'd like to tell you a bit more about my oldest friend. I indicated in my first letter that he took me into his home and he did, no questions asked. But, he did more than just give me a place to sleep, although my room in his apartment, well penthouse, actually, was a lovely shade of pink – like the blush that comes to a fair woman's lovely face. I have to smile now when I think of my, as I used to call it, regrettably pink room.

It still makes me laugh a bit, especially when I think of my strappingly strong, heavily muscled roommate. Stone Cold kept the room exactly the way his first wife had decorated it, even though it wasn't to his tastes and his marriage was one of convenience. I later learned that this room had a much deeper significance for Stone Cold that had nothing to do with the woman he married.

But I digress, his marriage to the world-famous model, I called her the Lovely Fashionista is, in fact, a brilliant example of the kind of man that was Stone Cold. You see, the Lovely Fashionista was thought dead for many years when she was actually kept a prisoner by the nefarious South American Kingpin and was thought to have a debilitating illness that would cause her to become insane. Returning to Port Charles she was thrown back into the midst of Stone Cold's two best friends in the world.

Stone Cold new that his best friend and boss, who was married to his other best friend, would find it hard to resist the Lovely Fashionista. And our Fashionista did not wish to burden those she loved with her ugly illness, but she needed to be cared for and for someone to make difficult medical decisions for her when the time came. Stone Cold agreed to marry her, so that as her husband he would be able to supervise her medical care. It was little known, at the time, that Stone Cold's very guarded, but oh, so tender heart belonged to another who was afraid to be with him.

When the Lovely Fashionista found out that her illness was a hoax, she released Stone Cold from his bonds of matrimony and urged him to go after the woman of his dreams for, in her words, if anyone deserved to be happy it was him most of all. Although the Lovely Fashionista distained Stone Cold at one time, and for good reason, but none of his making, she came to regard him as one of the best men she'd ever known.

I hope this little tale gives you a bit more insight into my very good friend. Again, I hope and pray that I am making the right decision.

Another friend, S.

---------------------------------------------

_**June 4, 2007**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Your Mom stopped by my office the other day. She was taking you for **__**one of your first visits to the park. It was great to visit with you for a bit. I can't **__**believe how much you've grown in just a few weeks!**_

_**It would have been great if I could have come with you to the park, but I **__**was called away on business. I know you and your Mom and Cam had a great time. **__**You'll like it even more when you can play on the swings with Cam.**_

_**I hope you keep having fun with your Mom – she's a great person. I know **__**you will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**July 2, 2007**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**I'm glad I was able to help you out when the lady in the park took you **__**by mistake the other day. Your Mom was so worried and blamed **__**herself – but we know she is the best Mom a guy could have.**_

_**Your brother was so happy when you came home. You didn't seem to be **__**bothered at all. You were just kicking back, relaxing – I think you knew **__**someone would come and get you. **_

_**It's good that you're back at home again with everyone who loves you. **__**I know you will have a safe and happy life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**November 29, 2007**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Today was a very sad day for your Mom. Your Mom had to go to the funeral **__**of her best friend and your Godmother, Emily. **_

_**Now, a lot of people would tell you that you don't need to know about a **__**funeral because you are just a baby, but I think you should know why your Mom **__**might be a little sad for a time.**_

_**A funeral happens when a person dies – that means that they can't play **__**anymore, or go to the park, or to the pier because they are not living **__**anymore. At a funeral all the people that loved the person who died get **__**together to remember all the great things about that person. Your Mom **__**loved Emily very much – they were best friends ever since they were young **__**girls and they shared a lot of their hopes and dreams together. **_

_**Emily loved you and Cam very much, too. That's why your Mom made **__**Emily your Godmother. A Godmother is someone who helps look after you, if ever **__**your Mom can't. But don't worry, you have lots of people who love you and your **__**Mom will take the best care of you and give you a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**December 24, 2007**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**It's the day before Christmas. As it becomes night it's called Christmas **__**Eve. You were helping your Mom and Cam hang the stockings by the fireplace in **__**your new house. **_

_**Your Mom loves Christmas. The best Christmas I ever had was with **__**your Mom – she made me make paper chains for the tree. There were so many paper chains that I thought the tree would fall over.**_

_**Next year you will probably enjoy Christmas a lot more. You'll tear open your packages just like Cam does now and you'll see all the great stuff that Santa brought for you.**_

_**You won't remember your first Christmas, but you looked so happy. I know **__**you will have a great time and a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

----------------------------------------------------

From the second brown envelope Jake pulled out the following typed note.

Jake – As promised, I will try to fill in some historical detail for you. Reading these notes brought back these memories with such startling clarity I found myself weak in the knees.

I chuckled at the June 4 note where my wonderfully stoic friend carefully avoided using the word 'arrested' which is what he refers to when he claims to needing to leave for business. Actually, getting arrested for Stone Cold is just part of his everyday business affairs.

And, in the July note he takes the same pains to avoid using the word 'kidnapped' when he describes what happened to you. Oddly, he was even protecting you in letters that were really for his eyes only, but that is so indicative of him.

Well, Jake, you may or may not know that you were kidnapped as a very young baby; you were, but, a few months old. A woman who had been appearing on a local TV show lost her baby in a fire and while passing through the park saw you in your carriage and, simply, took you. Your Mom was heart-sick and blamed herself – she had turned from you for mere seconds to tie your brother's shoe and then, just like that, you were gone.

The Fair Elizabeth, who was denied support by those she called friends, turned to her truest friend for the help he would give -- no questions asked. Although, my powerful friend was being detained by PC's finest at the time he was able to get released in order to look for you, and gladly relinquished that freedom when he crossed state lines to bring you back to your mother, the Fair Elizabeth.

The letter about Emily's funeral is the probably about the longest of all the letters. My indomitable friend, as I have said before, never really liked to sugar-coat the circumstances of life. He believed that what happens happens and that event needs to be handled the best way possible. His best way may not have been the best way of others, but he kept his own integrity and principles. This is evident in the manner that my usually reticent friend decided to explain the horrors of death to you as an infant.

The only part that my indomitable friend left out is that Emily was one of the few people who were very important to him as well as to The Fair Elizabeth, although for completely different reasons. In point of fact, Emily died, brutally, at the hands of the criminal element and by a very disturbed young man. Stone Cold, by his own personal merciless code, held himself entirely responsible for the death of the Benevolent Intern, Emily. My friend was unwelcome at the service for the slain one, but in a rare indulgence, he allowed himself to keep a private vigil in the church the night before.

Christmas. Stone Cold was never big on any holiday and Christmas really just defeated him. He failed to understand why people needed a special day to give someone a present. To his way of thinking, you should give presents to people you care about when you want to or when they need it. But, I remember when he told me about the Christmas with your Mother.

Your Mother was only eighteen when she found Stone Cold lying in the middle of the woods, bleeding in the snow from a gunshot wound. He told me how she forced him to walk to her studio, got him medical help, and for weeks kept him warm and fed him gallons of soup -- all the while keeping those who would do him harm, including some he called friend away from him. He tells me that was when he knew he loved her, but she was so young and his life was too dangerous and he needed her to be safe.

I know he always remembered that Christmas with great fondness and not a little regret.

Another friend, S.

----------------------------------------------------

"Jake! Hey, Jake! Are you upstairs?" Cam called.

Jake quickly packed and hid his special letters in a box under his bed.

Going downstairs to be with his brother, he was thinking that he would need a dictionary when he got the next package.

_____________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation. No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**From A Friend - Chapter 3** (PG)

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Khalil Gibran _

**A/N 1:** To everyone who read Chapter 2 and left such wonderful feedback, whether privately or publicly, please accept a very grateful Thanks!

**A/N 2:** Please forgive any deviations from original show events. I've tried to keep actual events as they happened on the show as close as possible to the time-frame of the show. If I am off, I beg your pardon, and ask you to grant me some poetic license. Thank you, again for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ~~Lisa~~

**The Outskirts of Bogotá, Columbia, SA **

**August 15, 2022**

"He's not here!" he shouted to his two partners as he ran from the dilapidated warehouse.

"Was there any sign of him?" His partner asked.

"Oh, yeah, he was here and it wasn't pretty." A note of desperation laced his tired voice.

"I think I found some clues, finally... let's get back to the hotel."

The three men climbed back into the black SUV and drove away from the shabby warehouse district.

**Port Charles, NY**

**August 23, 2022**

Jake Webber came in from a busy afternoon playing with his friends – Summer was ending and school was starting in about a week. As he came into the house he brought in the mail, as usual. Once again, there was another of the no-longer-mysterious bulky packages addressed to him:

**Mr. Jacob Martin Webber**

**234 Cherry Tree Lane**

**Port Charles, NY 13578**

The package contained the two brown envelopes just like last time; one was marked, #1, again, but it contained some different items this time. This time there were the three slightly yellow envelopes, but there was also a light blue envelope and a postcard. And, of course, there were the typed pages. The second envelope, just like the first two times, had typed white pages. He knew his Mom would be home early tonight, so he ran upstairs to open the package.

He was really starting to wonder about this man "J" and this other friend "S" – but he wasn't sure who he should tell or maybe he wouldn't tell anyone just yet. He knew about all the problems that kids could get into with the internet, but these letters seemed friendly, a little sad, but still friendly – and this wasn't the internet.

Plus, the other older letters were mostly about him and the typed letters were about the guy writing about him. He was going to have to find out more – he decided to keep them a secret – for now.

He opened up the first envelope and just like the times before, it was obvious that "S" wanted him to read them in a certain order – they were all labeled . . .

August 20, 2022

Dear Jake,

As promised, here are more messages to you from my truest friend, Stone Cold. I'd like to tell you a bit more about the man who calls himself "J." So far, I've told you a bit about the man he was and the husband he was. Now, I would like to tell you even more about the friend he was.

Stone Cold was the best friend anyone could have. And he was a special friend to you, your Mom and your brother, Cam. He gave his friendship very sparingly, but once you had it, unless you hurt someone he loved or cared about, you had it forever. His job provided him with an extremely scary reputation but he was a friend people came to count on in good times and bad. And during the bad times, Stone Cold always rose to the occasion.

He was always there when you needed him, although the same could not be said in reverse. Stone Cold oftentimes found himself without the friends who found him. He held friendship in very high esteem; in fact, sometimes I think the concept of friendship was as important to him as love. Stone Cold was loyal to his friends to a fault. And there were times that loyalty would cost him dearly.

As a friend – that's what I want you to know about Stone Cold. For me – he got me out of numerous scrapes of a questionable nature and sold his soul to rescue me from a scrape most dire that we will also discuss another time.

**Thwack!**

Jake jumped as the front door slammed.

"Jake! Hey, Jake!" Cam yelled.

Jeez thought Jake, what a time to get interrupted.

"Yeah, Cam...I'm up here! Whataya want?"

"Come down...Mom wants us to meet her at Kelly's for dinner."

Jake looked at the letter he hadn't finished reading – put the whole package back together and stuck it in his box under the bed.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Jake came barreling down the stairs, thinking the sooner we go the faster I can get back and read the rest.

Twenty-minutes later they arrived at Kelly's, "Hi, Mike!" both boys called out. "We're waiting for Mom."

Mike gave them the "Hi" sign and continued making the shake that was in progress. Not a minute later, Elizabeth breezed in and sat with her boys in the back corner table. It was their regular table.

Both boys dropped a kiss on each of her cheeks, "Hi, Mom."

"So, I'm glad you guys could meet me. Before we talk about the day, I have a surprise for you."

'What?" they asked in unison.

"How about going to see Grams for a few days before school starts? I got some time off and we can leave tomorrow. Whataya think?" She asked, excitedly.

"Wow, Mom, that would be great! We haven't seen Grams in a while." Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be fun, especially since starting PCU in two weeks will really tap out my time." Cam stated. "We would leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, honey, in the afternoon, about 2:00 … we'll be in Boulder with Grams by dinner."

"Excellent!" Both boys responded. "Okay, let's eat!"

The small Webber clan ordered their usuals and proceeded to share the happenings of their day. Jake was a bit anxious to get back to his letters, but soon got caught up the conversation with his brother and Mom.

**As soon as Jake got home, he ran upstairs and started re-reading where he left off…**

_Dear Jake . . . As promised, here . . . Stone Cold was the best . . . He was always there . . . As a friend – that's what . . ._

Here we go – this is it –

Stone Cold never hesitated to risk himself to help those he cared about or to help those connected with people he cared for, whether he liked them or not. Had he been a different person those in accepted society would have seen a calm, steady, thoughtfully heroic man. To him, he was just a guy doing what he could to help a friend, protect those he cared for, or keep someone he loved safe.

I could tell you how he risked himself during a hostage takeover at a local Port Charles hotel. Almost everyone Stone Cold cared about was in that hotel, his sister, his two best friends, your mother, his father, his girlfriend and a past girlfriend who was still a good friend, and a work colleague. It was during this crisis, I am proud to say that I truly became his wingman.

Before this incident, there were others – most notably the train crash between Port Charles and Sinclair Falls. Although this occurred before my time, I knew of the event and that my intrepid friend, at the time suffering from a debilitating brain illness, risked himself time and time again to help all the people trapped in those tunnels and stayed behind to diffuse numerous bombs.

This man, I proudly call my friend and mentor, would willingly sacrifice his integrity, his happiness, his life and the loves of his life to insure those around him were safe and happy. It is fortunate that in most cases he was astoundingly successful, however, sadly in two very important instances he was not there to shield those he loved, but held himself responsible nonetheless.

I hope this information gives you a bit more insight into my very good friend. Again, I hope and pray that I am making the right decision.

Another friend, S.

---------------------------------------------

_**January 9, 2008 **_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Your Mom had a little accident tonight, but she's going to be okay. Cam, being**_

_**the curious little boy that he is, started a small fire in the house by mistake. **_

_**You were sleeping and your Mom had to break the window to get back into the **_

_**house to get you. She cut her leg and had to stay in the hospital to get better.**_

_**Cam was really scared and you were, too. You had to go to the hospital, just**_

_**to make sure that you were okay. It's good that you and Cam didn't get hurt. **_

_**I hope you'll never play with matches, it can be very dangerous. But, I know **_

_**Your Mom takes good care of you and will keep you safe. I know you'll have**_

_**a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**February 14, 2008 **_

_**Dear Jake, **_

_**Some day you will truly appreciate that to the women in your life today, **_

_**Valentine's Day, is a very special day. Today is the day that people who love **_

_**each other tell the other person that very thing. It never made much sense **_

_**to me. I think if you love someone then you should tell them. But, sometimes **_

_**it is hard to do, so this special day helps.**_

_**Sometimes this day is difficult for your Mom. But, I know having you and Cam**_

_**with her and having the two of you to love he way only your Mom can, will make**_

_**this a happy day for her.**_

_**She is the best woman and Mom I know. She will keep you safe and give you**_

_**a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

The postcard had a picture of the Seattle Space Needle – he'd read about it in his travel books. Oddly, the handwriting on the card seemed the same but was a little different.

_**March 7, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**I was thinking a lot about you today. This postcard has one of the most unusually constructed buildings erected in the 20th century.**_

_**I hope you get to see it for yourself someday. I know your Mom is keeping you safe.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**April 12, 2008 **_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**It was so great to see you and your brother playing in the park today. Your **_

_**Mom was pushing you in the baby swing and Cam was in the swing next to **_

_**you and you were both laughing and having a really great time. **_

_**Your Mom looks so beautiful when she's laughing. It was the nicest surprise to see you having so much fun in the park. I know that you will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

Jake opened the light blue envelope which contained a birthday card with balloons on the front. Inside the writing was the same strong, simple and plain style as in the letters.

_**May 4, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Happy Birthday! Today is your first birthday. I wish I could be there with you.**_

_**I know you had a good time with your Mom and your little friends and all your **_

_**Mom's friends from the hospital.**_

_**A very good friend of mine told me that your Mom celebrated your first birthday**_

_**in one her favorite place, the park. Cam loves to go there, too, and play on the **_

_**swings. My friend told me you were having a good time and seemed very happy.**_

_**It would have been great if I could have been there to celebrate your first birthday**_

_**with you. Your Mom is a great person and I know that you'll have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

Jake – There is a lot of history in the time span of these letters. I will try to be as brief as possible.

I remember the night that your Mom rescued you from the fire in your house. The Fair Elizabeth broke a window to get into the house to rescue you. You had a bit of smoke inhalation, but nothing serious. The Fair Elizabeth had cut an artery in her leg and was hospitalized.

My staunch friend, a long-time friend of The Fair Elizabeth, rushed to the hospital to ascertain the well-being of all of you including the, now, chagrined Cam. Upon arrival he walked into a hospital under siege by an uninsured, desperate man seeking medical attention for his pregnant wife. Stone Cold, in short order, was able to reason with the man, get the GH doctors to treat his wife and disarm him of the bomb he had strapped to his body.

Later, it was realized that the bomb was a fake, but it was quite real at the time. Stone Cold would have reacted the same way in a hospital full of strangers, but on this night the GH Emergency room held The Fair Elizabeth, you, and the Mother and Grandfather of Stone Cold. Even though my friend had little affection for his grandparent, Stone Cold would risk his own life before risking that of someone connected to him or someone for whom he cared.

About a week later, a past girlfriend of Stone Cold's was hit by a car. On this same foggy night, The Fair Elizabeth was out driving as was the Mother of my stoic friend and a good friend of your Mom's. When Stone Cold realized that there was damage to your Mom's car he set about to prove that your Mom was not the driver to cause his former paramour harm.

Valentine's Day, again, was one of those holidays that just defeated Stone Cold. He really didn't understand why you needed a special day to tell people that you loved them. I often chuckle to myself about that because it was Stone Cold who, in my experience, had the most difficult time admitting his love to those he, in fact, did love. His unwillingness to readily admit to openly loving another, other than, his sister and his sons or to admitting that he was worthy of love was one of Stone Cold's serious blind-spots.

I do know that, because of something in The Fair Elizabeth's past, this day was difficult for her. Perhaps, when you have the opportunity you will ask your Mom, if you don't already have that knowledge.

The postcard. What my ever indomitable friend has failed to mention here – although he wouldn't considering you were just a baby and it was difficult for him to write – is that he had just had surgery on both his hands. His hands were severely damaged when he was rescuing two people he cared about greatly from the clutches of the same criminal who had so callously taken the life of the Benevolent Emily. Without the use of his hands the livelihood of Stone Cold was in permanent jeopardy. Happily the surgery and subsequent painful physical therapy were successful and my staunch friend regained the use of his terrifying and gentle hands.

Your first birthday – I remember that day very well. My friend was so happy that you were safe and happy. He knew about the party in the park that your Mom had organized. He knew you would have a good time – the park was a favorite place of your Mom's. Stone Cold was very pleased that you were having a great life and a happy one.

Just about a month before your birthday, in April, on the seventh day to be exact, Stone Cold suffered a most serious loss. The beloved son of his best friend, The Valkyrie, was shot on this day and was left in a permanent coma – a living death, if you will. On the day this note was written to you, it's happy tone belies the feelings of guilt and remorse that were assailing my ferocious yet gentle friend.

It was the day he cut everyone he loved out of his life, completely, including the loves of his life. It was the day he swore off having contact with or, indeed, even being in the same vicinity, when possible, of the people he cared about. It was the day he traded his freedom, in a certain respect, so that his best friend's younger son could be safe from the fearsome business that enveloped my dear friend and his careless business partner and supposed best friend.

Although he removed himself from the path of everyone for whom he cared, I know he thought of you and your Mom and your brother often. And regretted, not a little, that he could not be a part of your life.

Another friend, S

_____________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation. No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	4. Chapter 4, Parts 1 & 2

**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Gibran**

**A/N**: To everyone who left such wonderful feedback, please accept my grateful Thanks!

This chapter is in two parts - so kick back and grab some coffee - it is very long and has a lot of territory to cover. I have separated it into two parts.

In this part of Chapter 4 you will meet a new character who will be helpful to Jake in figuring out who the mysterious "J" and "S" are and how they fit in his life. I hope you enjoy it. ~~ Lisa ~~

**PART 1**

**Port Charles, NY**

**September 8, 2022**

Jake and Robbie rode up to the house and jumping off their bikes ran up to the door. As usual Jake brought in the mail and was a bit surprised to find that another package from the mysterious friends "J" and "S" was waiting for him in today's jam-packed mailbox.

He wasn't surprised that he got the package – he was beginning to expect them. He was surprised though that this package came today. It seemed to him that he got this one faster than the last one.

"Hey, Jake . . . what's in the package? Is it one of the packages you told me about?" Robbie asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, it's probably like before. I can't figure out who they're from." He said with a bit of exasperation.

"You gonna lemme take a look?"

"Well. . . "

"I won't tell anyone."

"Not even your Aunt?"

"Not even my Aunt. Besides, maybe, I'll notice something you don't . . . ya know women's intuition . . ."

"Ahh . . . come on, Robbie . . . you're just a girl!"

"Yeah, but still, I'm a fresh set of eyes. Come on . . . lemme see 'em."

"Okay . . . but you hafta promise to keep 'em a secret."

"I promise . . . now give!"

"Okay, wait in the kitchen . . . wait, no . . . come on up . . . we can spread them out on the floor." He ran upstairs with Robbie on his heels.

In his room they both dumped their bags and sat on the floor – he grabbed the box out from under the bed. He didn't care if Robbie saw where he kept them, because there wasn't anyone he trusted more.

He brought out the first package – still with the original envelope.

"This was the first package I got." He said.

"How many are there?" She asked.

"Today's is the fourth."

"Whoa . . . do you think there's gonna be more?"

"I dunno . . . I guess. The guy sending them didn't say how many. They just come. It's weird though, this one came sooner than the others."

"Wattaya mean?" Robbie asked

Looking at the calendar on his wall he said, "The first three packages came . . . yeah, about three to four weeks apart, but this one . . ." he looked at the calendar on his wall, again, "yeah, this came only two weeks after the last one."

"Are the letters scary?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head, "they're . . . I dunno, they're . . . nice . . . they explain things or say when this "J" guy saw me playing and stuff. You'll see . . . just read 'em."

"Wait . . . Robbie?" looking over at her.

"Yeah?

"You're not going to tell anyone, right? Not even your Aunt, right?"

Robbie smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry . . . I won't tell anyone . . . you know that!" She playfully smacked his arm and chuckled.

"Okay . . ."

Robbie started reading through the previous packages.

Jake carefully opened the new package addressed, as usual, to:

Mr. Jacob Martin Webber

234 Cherry Tree Lane

Port Charles, NY 13578

In this package Jake found the usual two brown envelopes with one marked, "#1" and the other "#2" – with the first containing another mix of yellowed envelopes, postcards, and colored envelopes. He noticed there were more pieces than before. And, there were the usual typed pages. The second brown envelope, again, had a couple of typed pages.

He reached into his box and brought out a mini paperback dictionary and settled down to read . . .

"Oh," he interrupted Robbie, "you may need this." He held up the dictionary. "The "S" guy uses some killer words." He smiled. Robbie nodded.

He settled down, again, to read . . .

September 7, 2022

Dear Jake,

As you can see this package contains more messages to you from my most-esteemed friend, Stone Cold, who you know as "J." Now I would like to tell you a bit about the people that were important in my friend's life. The author, J.G. Holland stated, "The most precious possession that ever comes to man in this world is a woman's heart."

Based on my cavalier nickname for my revered friend you wouldn't think that Stone Cold would be the type of person to win the hearts and minds of women. Happily and also unhappily, several women have gifted Stone Cold with their hearts. And he has given his heart, perhaps, too freely; and then sometimes not freely enough.

While Stone Cold had a formidable reputation in his business he could count among his most ardent friends several women. The most important of these women was his Grandmother. Unfortunately, I never had the honor of meeting her in person, but I was blessed with numerous stories of her and about her relationship with my fearsome friend who hid a tender heart.

As a young man my friend was the unfortunate victim of a terrible accident. He had tried to stop his brother from driving while intoxicated. Stone Cold suffered an irreversible brain injury that caused him to lose all the memories he had up until that time. This memory loss and resulting damage also played a very strong role in shaping the person Stone Cold was yet to become. I am told that in many ways he became a completely different person, but then others assure me that the person he became was, in some ways, not that different from the person that was left behind on the night of that tragic accident.

Stone Cold's Grandmother was able to accept him, the new him, without any reservations. And she was one of very few who could do this. She was just able to love him no matter what, no matter what he did or didn't do; who he pleased or didn't please, whether he was on the right side of the law or the wrong side, no matter how he lived. She saw his faults and flaws, but they didn't make him less in her eyes, they just made him human. His Grandmother just loved him and she made sure he knew that he was loved and cared for, always, just like a Grandmother should. I think it was this Wonderful Lady's influence and that of his sister that taught my fearless friend to love someone as a whole person; and to love with his whole heart.

It was others who taught him that their love came at a price that had to be met or earned. It was still others who taught him that he was not worthy of receiving love and therefore to deny himself the possibility. While Stone Cold may have denied himself the company of those he loved in order to keep them out of harms way, he never closed off his ability to love certain people in his life with his whole heart. He would love them no matter what.

One of the most valuable lessons I ever learned from my esteemed friend is how to truly love someone and that that doesn't always mean what you think it does. Sometimes even if you can't be with the person you love or agree with the person you love doesn't mean you love them any less, you just love them differently. The Grandmother of Stone Cold knew this, I learned this and I hope it is something you might think about as you go through life.

I hope, again, that I have made the right decision by sending you these notes and letters.

Another friend, S

---------------------------------------------

_**July 17, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Today is Cameron's birthday! Your brother is 4 years old now. **_

_**I remember when I first met him. He was even younger than you are now, just a few months old. I met your Mom, by accident, at Kelly's. Kelly's is a little diner down by the docks. Your Mom used to work there and I used to eat there almost everyday.**_

_**She was so young, but she was a great Mom even then. She always does her best to keep you and Cam safe and happy. I know you both will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**August 14, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**I saw you with your Mom and brother in the park this afternoon. It was such a hot day today – they, I don't know who "they" is – call these days The Dog Days of August, I guess because it's so hot.**_

_**Cam was playing in the big sandbox and your Mom was sitting nearby on a blanket under a tree – you were playing next to her and you seemed to like looking round. There's so much to see in the park – the trees, other kids, and other people. There are so many different sounds – the sounds are softer than they are on the docks.**_

_**You were having a really fun time and you looked very happy. I know you will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

_**September 25, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**I saw you and your Mom with Cam down at Bannister's Wharf today. Your Mom was showing you all the ships in the harbor, in fact, I think she even pointed out one of my ships. You and Cam were fascinated looking at all the boats and the giant sea crane. **_

_**Even though it was a little bit cold at the docks you and your brother were having a really good time. I'll bet you went home and had soup. Your Mom loves soup, especially on cold days. **_

_**She's a great Mom and I know you and Cam will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J **_

---------------------------------------------

_**October 31, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Today is Halloween – it's a funny day. All the children dress up in costumes and go around to the neighbors and are given lots of candy. You can dress up as anything – an animal, a scary monster, a funny cartoon character, a fireman – Michael was a fireman once. All the kids have a really good time.**_

_**You're still too young to really enjoy today and you can't eat candy, but your Mom will help you out. She loves sweets, well – mostly, just chocolate.**_

_**Tomorrow is your Mom's birthday. You and your brother need to be good boys so your Mom can have a good day. But I know even if you act out a bit she'll have a great day with her two boys. You're going to have a good time and I know you will have a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

The postcard was a simple picture of pumpkins in a big basket on a wooden table and across the top it said, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

_**November 27, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving! **_

_**You are really too young to understand this holiday, but I was thinking about you and Cam and your Mom.**_

_**I know you will have lots of fun today and a great life.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

The dark green envelope held a simple white Christmas card with a hand-painted tree on the front with a single angel ornament on the top and snow on the branches.

_**December 25, 2008**_

_**Dear Jake,**_

_**Merry Christmas! I wish I could be with you today. I'll bet you had a great time opening your presents. **_

_**I hope Santa brought you everything you wanted.**_

_**Your friend, J**_

---------------------------------------------

Jake – I remember these times quite clearly. There isn't all that much history to tell you surrounding these notes as the year was for the most part quiet. It was, however, an important and life-changing year for Stone Cold and many people in his life including myself and your Mom.

As you know from my last letter to you, Stone Cold suffered the loss of the beloved son of his best friend, The Valkyrie, to a permanent coma. The father of the Valkyrie's son was the head of organized crime in Port Charles and best friend and boss to Stone Cold.

In the days following the shooting my fearless friend was implored to take over the business. My friend was devastated at what had happened to a boy he had once thought of as his son and who he had give up to keep him safe. Stone Cold had no wish to run the organized crime syndicate of Port Charles but agreed when he was assured that his former boss would relinquish his parental rights to not only his wounded son but also his other still healthy son.

In the following months Stone Cold distanced himself from everyone in his life who could be hurt by him. It included Stone Cold's Mother and Grandfather and various friends. And although Stone Cold enjoyed a very close relationship with your Mom for many years and even though they wanted to be together, it was not to be.

This point was further driven home when you were kidnapped for the second time in your short life. It wasn't known until much later that your kidnapping was in no way connected to Stone Cold or his supposedly disreputable business. By that time decisions had been made and the dye cast and there was no going back for either Stone Cold or your Mom.

On the heels of this incident I found myself in some very deep trouble with a number of law enforcement agencies both in this country and overseas. My trouble was incurred because of actions I took to aid my friend in securing your swift and unharmed return to the loving arms of The Fair Elizabeth, your Mother. I have no regrets for assisting Stone Cold in locating you or in maintaining my friend's freedom to be able to find you. I do regret that my actions caused Stone Cold to be set upon an irreversible path in order to insure my safety and continued freedom. My fearless and compassionate friend has done this at great personal cost.

Although, my friend continued to care for you, your brother and your Mom and wished only the best for you, he could and would only allow himself to do so at a distance. I know, because I was one of an extreme few who remained within his circle, that on the rare occasions Stone Cold had the privilege of seeing you that he remembered those times with great happiness and not a little regret.

Another friend, S

---------------------------------------------

"Jake, honey . . . I'm home!" he heard his Mom call out.

"Hey, Mom . . . I'm up here with Robbie! We'll be right down!"

"Okay . . . Hi, Robbie!"

"Hey, Ms. Webber!" Robbie called out.

"Oh, hey . . . Jake, I spoke to Gram Monica today and it's all set for you and Cam to go over on Saturday around lunch time for the afternoon."

"Excellent! Did you tell Cam?"

"Yes, I left him a message already. Come down in a bit . . . Okay?"

"Yep . . . Okay!"

As Elizabeth put down her purse and walked to the kitchen to call in their usual Thursday night pizza order, she smiled and shook her head in amazement at her son's choice of best friend – his choice reminded her so much of his father. In fact, he reminded her more and more of Jason every day. And having a girl as his best friend was the least of it.

Jake's best friend, or as they called themselves – BFFs, was a girl – Annalinda Roberta Hutchins.

Elizabeth remembered the first and last time she called Robbie, "Annalinda" you would have thought it was a crime. She goes by "Robbie" and she has since she was a little girl, she doesn't mind telling you – not that sissy (her words) "Annalinda." The only person, Elizabeth knew who could call her by her actual first name was her good friend and boss, and Robbie's Aunt, Epiphany Johnson.

Robbie is the only daughter of Epiphany's younger sister, Calliope Johnson Hutchins. Calliope and her husband, Edward, were killed in a car accident when Robbie was just 9 years old. After that she came to live with her Aunt Piph.

Jake Webber was her first friend and quickly became her best friend and she his. By the time they were 15 they were tighter than tight as friends – and just friends. But there isn't anything one wouldn't do for the other.

The two best friends came barreling down the stairs.

"Hi, Robbie! Would you like to stay for dinner . . . it's just pizza and a salad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Webber, that would be great . . . I just have to call Aunt Piph, okay?"

"You know what," Elizabeth said, "I'm just gonna give her a call myself and ask her to come over and have pizza with us… how about that?"

Both teens nodded and welcomed the distraction the two women would be for each other – that way they could talk more about the letters from "J" and "S." They had a mystery to solve.

**PART 2**

**A/N**: This next part of Chapter 4 takes place only two days after Jake received his fourth package of letters. The two opening flashbacks are important and the follow up scene with Robbie and Jake get them closer to knowing more about the mysterious "J" and "S" -- I hope you enjoy it. ~~ Lisa ~~

**The Webber Residence**

**Saturday, September 10, 2022**

As she listened to her boys getting ready for their visit with Gram Monica she found herself thinking of Jason.

She remembered the day he asked her for this favor – to allow – allow – him to tell his mother about his son.

Shaking her head in shame as she thought back – telling Lucky's parents about Jake's true paternity so there would be no more lies. How ridiculous – I should have told Jake's Grandmother – Jason's mother, Emily's mother – the mother of the man I loved and the woman who was my best friend and Godmother to my son.

Thinking back she was astounded at her selfishness – I don't know what I was thinking, she marveled. Jason never questioned me when I asked him to give up Jake, when I asked him to allow a man who hated him to be the father of his son – he rarely asked me for anything – this favor was one of those rare exceptions.

She remembered the meeting at the safehouse that cold February day . . .

"_Thank you for coming," he said, in that soft voice he seemed to use only for her, as she entered the safe house._

"_Spinelli said it was important . . . Hello, Diane."_

_Diane just nodded her greeting._

"_So, Jason . . . what is it that you want to discuss? I thought we agreed not to have any more contact."_

_With uncommon nervousness he said, "We did . . . and I'm sorry to break the agreement. It will only be for this one time. I'll be leaving town shortly and will be gone for long periods of time."_

"_Wh . . . where are you going? Are you going because of . . . us? Of Jake? When are you leaving?"_

"_I'm going because I have to . . . there is no need for you to be concerned . . . please, don't worry."_

"_I asked Spinelli to set this up and for Diane to be here because of the favor I want to ask . . . I would be very grateful if you would grant it, but understand if it's not possible."_

"_What is the favor . . . what do you need?"_

"_It's for Monica . . ."_

"_Oh . . . I see"_

"_I want . . . would like to tell her . . . about Jake." Rushing on, "I think she will agree not to claim him as her Grandson . . . she'll understand about keeping him safe. But, I would like her to have him in her life in some small way . . ." _

_Elizabeth stood studying him – it was the most he had ever asked for and it wasn't for himself._

"_Elizabeth? Could you agree to tell Monica? I thought . . . maybe, since Em was his Godmother . . . and she's gone, and your Gr . . . Mrs. Hardy is in Boulder . . . I thought . . . that Monica could be a . . . I don't know . . . a stand-in Grams . . . for both your boys . . . or whatever makes you comfortable."_

"_Elizabeth?" He wasn't sure she was listening._

_She had been thinking of all the things she had denied him for so long – all the times she had chosen Lucky over him – all the mistakes she had made – asking him to give up his son, and so many others – she heard him call her in that special way he had of caressing her name._

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_Yes, Jason?" She looked up at him._

"_What do you think? Would you allow me . . . I mean" pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply he continued, ". . . can I have your . . . permission . . . to tell Monica about Jake?" He asked with uncharacteristic anxiety._

"_He's asking me again . . . my permission . . . would I allow him . . . allow him," she thought in a bit of panic, "Why does he give me . . . me . . . so much power?" She looked up from her musing and searched his face. _

_Quietly she said, "So . . . you want Monica to be a 'Grams' to both boys . . . Cameron as well? Why?"_

"_They're brothers. One shouldn't have more than the other . . . or be singled out as more 'special' than the other."_

"_You're right, of course. And you want me to go to . . . to Monica, as what . . . the mother of my best friend . . . kind of replacing the grandchildren she would have with Em? Is that it?"_

_With his impossible blue eyes locked on her, he answered, "Yes."_

_Nodding she said, "Yes . . . I could do that. I could do that for you . . . for her . . . for the boys. But, you have to get her to agree to protect Jake."_

"_I will. Thank you." he breathed._

It was one of my better decisions, she decided all over again, to allow her boys to have Gram Monica in their lives. And every time Jason was able to make it back to Port Charles, he never once took advantage of that relationship. The few times he had gone to visit Monica and the boys were there, he was polite and friendly to them, but cut short his visit as quickly as he could so as not to intrude on their time together and to not insinuate himself into a relationship with the boys that should have been his.

She dashed away the tears welling up and pricking the back of her eyes as Jake yelled out to her.

"Mom! Mom!" She turned as he came barreling down the steps. "Cam's putting my bike in his truck . . . I'm gonna meet up with Robbie after Gram Monica's . . . okay?"

"That's fine. But be home in time for dinner . . . okay?"

"No problem . . . see you later!" And he slammed out the door to Cam's honking horn.

**The Quartermaine Mansion**

**Saturday, September 10, 2022**

As Monica came into the den to wait for Jake and Cam, she found herself looking at the pictures of her own boys. She rarely thought of them together anymore – they were so different and she and Alan made so many mistakes with them. But it was Jason she was thinking of today. The son she saw only fleetingly and who she hadn't seen or heard from in almost five years – although Spinelli is sure he's alright. She often wonders exactly how he knows that.

Looking at the pictures of Jake and Cam she remembered just how she became their 'Gram Monica' and Jason's unusual request. She thought back to that cold February . . .

_She turned as she heard the terrace doors open and was stunned but also pleased to see her only living child sliding in through the doors as he had done so many times before._

"_Jason . . . what a nice surprise. I thought you weren't going to come visit anymore . . . because of the danger." She said getting up to greet him._

"_Monica, Hi." He walked over to her on the sofa. "The danger is less now . . . are you alone?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_I need to talk with you for a few minutes . . . is it alright?" he asked hesitantly._

"_Of course, it is. Is there something wrong . . . are you alright?"_

"_Oh, no . . . I'm good, thank you. I would like to ask you . . . for a favor." _

"_What is it, Jason? What can I do to help you?"_

"_I have some things I want to tell you . . . and ask you." _

_She was puzzled at how nervous and hesitant he was. He seemed reluctant to talk, but it seemed important to him. So she waited._

_Sitting down next to her, kneading his hands, he seemed to be searching for the right words. He turned toward her remembering that time he went to visit her at GH when she was having another cancer scare, "Monica . . . I need my . . . Mother."_

_Her eyes searched his trying to hide her amazement. She was bowled over . . . and could say nothing, "He needs his 'Mother' . . . don't blow this . . ." she thought and just nodded for him to continue. _

_He smiled, slightly, "I . . . I have a son . . . with Elizabeth. Jake, Jacob Martin . . . is . . . my son."_

"_Oh, Jason . . ." she breathed, "how wonderful!"_

_Scrubbing his hands over his face, he explained in a rush, "No one knows that I'm his father . . . and I need to keep it a secret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I understand if you're angry . . . but . . . I didn't want what happened to Michael to happen to Jake . . . or Cam. I want to keep him . . . them safe."_

"_You love Elizabeth?"_

"_Yeah, but we can't be together . . . she's afraid . . . I'm afraid I won't be able to keep them safe . . . so, I agreed" taking a deep breath, he blurted out "to stay away from them."_

_She tried to hide the pain and shock she felt for him and just nodded for him to continue._

"_I would like Jake to know you . . . and Cam too . . . but, you can't let anyone know that he's my son and . . . and your grandson. Could you do that? Could you . . . I mean . . . be a stand-in Grams? I talked to Elizabeth . . . and Mrs. Hardy is in Boulder now . . . and it could look like you were just . . . I don't know . . . stepping in as her old friend . . . or maybe . . ." he sighed in exasperation, shaking his head and raking his hand through his hair._

"_I'm so sorry . . . I have no right to ask this. You have every right to be angry that I kept you from your grandson, again. I've caused you so much pain . . . I have no right to ask you for anything." As he got up from the couch, she could read all the pain and guilt that washed across his usually stoic face. "I am so sorry." He said again and started to move passed her._

_She reached out and caught his hand – she didn't hesitate this time. She studied this man that was her son – he had lost so much in his young life – his own memories, the child he thought of as a son – he lost him three times, to AJ, to Sonny and then to a bullet. The sister he adored. He lost a baby with Courtney and with Sam. And now he was giving up the woman he loved and was relinquishing his rightful claim to his child – again._

"_Jason . . . wait," she kept a hold of his much larger hand. Pulling him back down on the sofa, she said, "Let me understand. You and Elizabeth . . . you want me to be a . . . what did you call it?"_

"_A stand-in Grams." He said sheepishly._

"_A stand-in Grams . . . okay." She nods in agreement. "And this is because you want me to be in his life and for him to be in my life? Is that what you're asking?"_

"_Yes." He got up and walked over to the fireplace. The mantle was strewn with pictures of family Lila, Alan, Emily, AJ, Michael and himself._

"_And you want me to not claim him as my grandson. Is that it?"_

"_Yes."_

_She walked over to him and with the biggest smile Jason had ever seen said, "I can do that. It would be my pleasure."_

_Jason looked surprised, but also breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said softly._

"_I appreciate this . . . so much. I don't deserve this . . . this gift, but Jake does. Thank you." He took her in his arms and hugging her dropped a kiss laced with gratitude and humility on her shoulder._

_Stepping back placing her hand on his chest, she could feel the tension, "Oh, Jason . . . I'm just so glad that I am finally able to do something – anything – to help you. And I'll get to know your boy. The only way I could be happier is . . . if I could get to know your son with you. But . . . I understand about keeping him safe."_

"_What about Grandfather?" _

"_Don't worry . . . I'll handle Edward. And Tracey."_

"_Thank you . . . Mom." He started toward the same door he used to come in._

"_Jason?"_

"_Yeah?" He turned back to her._

"_Will I see you again anytime soon?"_

"_No . . . I'll be leaving town for a while. I'll get back to Port Charles once or twice a year, I think."_

"_You're leaving? For the business? But, I thought . . ."_

_He held up his hand to quietly stop her, "I have to do some work to help a friend . . . a good friend that I put at risk . . . it's not Sonny." he assured her – he knew how she felt about Sonny. "It's for business . . . in a different way."_

"_What about you . . . will you be safe?"_

_He wanted to relieve the concern that was etched across his mother's face, "I will be at no more risk than I have ever been . . . please . . . do not worry. Okay?_

_Her eyes sparkling with tears, all she could do was nod._

"_If you want . . . when I can come back again . . . I could stop by to visit. Would that be alright?"_

"_Of course, Jason. Please be careful." She reached up to stroke the side of his face and he did not pull back this time. " . . . I love you, you know."_

_He leaned into her hand, gave her his characteristically taciturn nod of understanding and left as silently as he had come in only thirty minutes earlier. _

"_Gram Monica," she breathed, shaking her head in wonder, "Unbelievable."_

She was lost thinking about all the times she should have helped him – all the times she let him push her away and all the time she pushed him away – when her consciousness was pricked by the sound of multiple male voices coming in talking about business.

"Hey, guys . . . no . . . you have to clear out. Jake and Cam are on their way and I don't want them distracted with business talk . . . I haven't seen them in almost an entire summer and today they're mine! So . . . go . . . there are many buildings with many conference rooms for your talks . . . go!"

The four men looked at each other and started to leave as an exuberant Jake loped into the den through the same French doors his father always used followed by Cam. "Gram Monica! We're here!"

**Robbie's House**

**Later the same day**

"Hi, Ms. Johnson." Jake said as he came up the walk and grabbed one of the grocery bags from her hands.

"Thank you, Jake. Robbie's inside . . . she's waiting for you. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I have to call Mom, though."

"Hey, Robbie! Your Aunt just asked me to stay for dinner, okay?" He was giving her the signal that they had lots to talk about as he took his bulging knapsack off his shoulders.

"Yeah, great! You better call your Mom."

"Yeah."

Having secured his Mom's permission to stay at Robbie's for dinner, Jake informed Ms. Johnson and then turned to Robbie.

"Robbie, my Mom said it was okay for me to stay. I've got something to show you, okay?

"Yeah . . . good. Aunt Piph, Jake and I are gonna go upstairs and look over some stuff, okay?

"Yes, Robbie, that's fine. Dinner will be ready in about two hours."

"Do you need any help, Aunt Piph?"

"No, honey, I don't. You go spend time with Jake and do whatever you two need to do."

"Come on, Jake. Let's go upstairs to the den . . . we can spread out in there."

Jake and Robbie strolled out of the kitchen and then raced up the stairs to the den. They sat down on the floor and just as Jake was about to empty his backpack . . .

"Oh, hey Robbie, I was just at Gram Monica's today and I overheard something."

"What did you hear?"

"Well, it was kind of weird, because I haven't heard anyone mention him in a long time."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"Jason?"

"Jason Morgan."

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Piph used to talk about him a lot. But, she hasn't talked about him in a really long time . . . 'cept every so often when one of the charity things come up."

Jake looked puzzled.

"Ya know . . . for the clinic . . . the EBQ clinic and that picnic thing that they do every year for Child Saftey. His company does . . . whatayacallit . . . wait, I'm thinking."

"His company does what?" An exasperated Jake asked.

"Oh, yeah . . . they sponsor the charity thing . . . the dance or picnic or whatever. But, he's never there . . . or at least, Aunt Piph says not anymore."

"I know . . . Cam told me a while ago that he left town. I guess he doesn't come back? But, you know I heard them talking about him at Q house today."

"Who was talking about him?"

"Uncle Nik, Uncle Ned, Grandpa Q, and Mr. Spinelli were all talking to Gram Monica."

"What were they talking about?"

"Well, I couldn't really hear much . . . they were in the library, but I heard something about finding him . . . that some agency was looking but didn't know anything . . . something like that."

"Oooh, wow . . . what do you think it means?"

"I dunno, but Gram Monica seemed real upset. I thought she was gonna cry. But then, ya know what . . . it was weird . . ."

"What?"

"Mr. Spinelli . . . he supposed to be a really good friend of Jason's, ya know . . ."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, Aunt Piph told me a while ago . . ."

"Well, he was talkin' to her . . . and then he gave Gram Monica a letter . . ."

Robbie's eyes opened wide with surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah . . . and Gram Monica looked really happy . . . but when she was reading it . . . it looked like she was gonna cry again. Whataya think it means?"

"I dunno." she said. But Jake could see the wheels spinning in her mind. "Let's take another look at your letters."

"Yeah . . . I wanna try to find out who these two really are . . . okay?

"Let's take a look. Did you bring all of them?"

"Yep, I did." And Jake proceeded to empty his backpack of all the packages from "S" on the floor of Robbie's den.

_____________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation. No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**From A Friend - Chapter 5**

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Gibran**_

**A/N:** A very grateful Thank You to everyone who left such wonderful feedback for Chapter 4. I know this story is complex and I thank all of you who are hanging in; I think it will be worth it. Right now this story is very much about Jason and the main focus throughout will be Jason, but I promise there will be more about Elizabeth and many others who have yet to make their real entré into the story.

In this next chapter there are no letters – some of you will like that and some of you won't, but rest assured there are many more letters to come. This chapter takes place in the present but also revisits the past and takes place the day after Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. ~~ Lisa ~~

**September 11, 2022**

**An Unknown Location**

The door opened and he watched as the unconscious man was thrown

into the small dark damp cell.

He could see that the man's body was ravaged with cuts and bruises.

His long hair was damp with sweat and blood soaked what was once a shirt.

**In Port Charles, New York**

_As he came down the stairs, he saw his friend for whom he had unwittingly caused so much trouble and who had just risked his own life to rescue him from a burning hospital. Jason stood as still as always watching the world from the French doors of his penthouse perch. _

"_Stone Cold? You're home. You are not meeting with Agent Raynor?"_

_Jason turned to him, "I'm leaving in a few minutes. How are you feeling, breathing, okay?"_

"_Yes, my breathing is fine. Stone Cold, please, there is no reason for you to be concerned about the Jackal."_

_Jason studied him for a moment. "You breathed in a poisonous toxin and were locked in a burning closet, of course, I'm concerned."_

"_It gratifies the Jackal that his mentor is concerned for his well-being, but it is yourself you should be concerned about. Stone Cold has breathed the same poisonous toxin and searched through a burning hospital in order to find the accidentally sequestered Grasshopper. My gratitude is yours eternal, Stone Cold for rescuing me and for . . ."_

_Jason stopped him, "Spinelli, I'm fine, really. I'm glad you're okay. Did you find Maxie?" He said wanting to distract the young man from his current course._

_He moved closer, "Yes, Maxie is attending a gala for Crimson. Stone Cold, what is going to happen with your deal with Agent Raynor? I fear for your safety . . . it is unfair for Stone Cold, for you, to put yourself at risk for your lowly Grasshopper . . ."_

"_Spinelli!" He had shouted and then went back to his normally soft voice. "You are not my Grasshopper . . . you are not anyone's Grasshopper. This is a done deal with Raynor . . . you don't have to be concerned." _

_Squeezing his hands together, "It's going to be fine. I've got to go." And with that he watched his friend and mentor, the man putting himself on the line for him, walk out the door._

_He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace waiting . . ._

_Jason whipped back into the room followed by Bernie and Diane who exclaimed, "That was brilliant . . . just fabulous, well except for the part about working with Raynor . . . Oh, Mr. Grasshopper . . . . you should have seen . . ."_

"_Stone Cold?" _

_Jason holds up a hand to quiet Diane – and motions Spinelli to come towards him._

"_Stone Cold? It has been hours . . . the fate of your loyal Grasshopper . . ."_

_Jason quirks an eyebrow at him._

"_. . . The Jackal has waited for hours for your return for what dire news of your servitude to the brash legal forces . . ."_

_Jason stopped him by gently guiding him to the sofa, "Sit . . . Here's what happened. It's all good... well, mostly. Diane got Raynor to sign the agreement that Anthony can't turn States Evidence, so that keeps me a bit safe, he's making arrangements right now for the Alcazar piers, 52, 54, and 48 with the train spur that Trevor got from Ric to be turned back over to Skye. I've got Skye's proxy to sell them to Bernie."_

"_Oh, good, that's good . . . right . . . that's what you wanted. But . . ."_

"_I'm not finished . . . We made a deal about Sonny . . . but we can talk about that later. This is the deal Diane and I made to protect you. Diane can go over all the legal stuff, but basically it's this. I've agreed to work for them for a period of ten years after which the records of your offenses against the US Patriot Act and for terrorism will be completely expunged and meantime they will be sealed. You won't be on any watch lists, so you shouldn't have any problems with credit or job placement or travel or anything."_

_He looked at Jason in awe and was, for a change, speechless._

"_Spinelli?" Sighing deeply, "It was the best I could do . . . we could do." He looked back to Diane._

"_Mr. Spinelli . . . I'll explain the details later . . . nod if you hear me."_

_He gave a dazed nod, "Yes, I understand."_

"_Okay, we have a lot of work to do. We need to get started." Jason said, getting up from the sofa and moving to the door – Diane and Bernie following._

_He followed as well, but called out, "Stone Cold . . . Jason . . . wait, please." _

_Jason turned back towards him and looked at him expectantly, "Yeah?"_

"_The Jackal . . . wishes to express . . . the Jackal is speechless . . . I wish to express . . . in simple terms . . . I am awed by your generosity . . . my gratitude can not be expressed in adequate terms. I am unworthy of your friendship . . . of your sacrifice for me. I am the guilty one . . . it is I who should bear the punishment not you. And then you offer regret that this was the best deal you could make . . . indenturing yourself for ten . . . ten years . . . for me. It should not be . . . this servitude, I fear for your safety . . . for . . ."_

_Jason came toward me, holding up his hands to ease my distress, "Spinelli," he said slowly. _

"_I need you to hear me, the deal is done. Okay? Yes, you did put yourself in this spot with the Feds and Interpol . . . but you did so in my employ and to help me. That makes me . . . me . . . responsible . . . not you." _

_Shaking his head in exasperation, "I've tried to make you understand. You should have never been involved with me . . . I shouldn't have let you . . . it was selfish. And I'm sorry. And I would like for you to be away from me and this business, but, again selfishly I need you right now. . ."_

_He interrupted, "Please, Jason, I implore you . . . I am yours to command for as long as you need. What kind of friend would I be to abandon you now? I owe you so much . . . you have been a true friend to the Jackal and that friendship has just cost you ten years of your life. My gratitude knows no bounds."_

"_And you've been more than a friend to me and we both know that," he said with that intense look of gratitude specific only to him. "Okay . . . we're done?"_

_I could only nod my understanding._

"_But . . . understand this . . . we have to keep you out of trouble, okay? I don't have anything left to trade . . . got it?"_

_He nodded, "I got it, Stone Cold."_

"_Good. Let's get to work. Bernie, all the info's in the office?"_

"Hey, Dad, **Dad**! Are you listening to me?"

Spin vaguely heard his almost ten-year-old son, Jason Michael, talking to him. He was unusually distracted during the typically lively Sunday dinner at the Spinelli-Jones Penthouse. Only in hindsight did he realize what a turning point that day, almost 13 years ago, was for him, for Stone Cold, for so many.

"**Dad!**"

"Hmm . . ." Spin looked at his son.

"Whatsa matter?" Jase quizzed his Dad.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something for . . . uhmmm . . . work. I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?" turning to give his son, who he named in honor of his revered friend and mentor, his full attention.

"I was telling you about school . . . we gotta do a project on our favorite things. And I wanna do something on Uncle Jason, cause he's one of my favorite people. But I dunno, 'cos he's a person and maybe the teacher means favorite things, ya know, like toys and stuff. Whattaya think, Dad?" Jase said in a rush.

Spin didn't know how to answer his son, the name-sake of his truest friend and the boy couldn't have asked at a worse time.

But, he answered, "You know . . . I'm thinking that your teacher wasn't including a person because a person isn't a "thing" . . . I'm thinking your teacher means that you should tell about your favorite toys, or books, or games."

Jase considered, carefully, what his Dad said and nodding his head said, "Yeah, I think you're right!"

"Good!" Spin said.

"Jase, you finished with your dinner, honey?" His Mom asked.

"Yup!" he answered. "I'm gonna go think about what favorite things I wanna do in my project." He jumped out of his seat and started toward the stairs, when he stopped.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"When is Uncle Jason going to come home? It's been a really long time."

"You know what . . . Uncle Jason . . . he's doing some very important work, but he's going to come home as soon as he can." Spin answered as calmly as he could.

"Okay, I'm gonna work on my project." And he ran upstairs to his room.

"Georgie, what about you, baby . . . you done?" Her Mom asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna go play, 'k?" Georgie exclaimed as she popped out of her chair and ran toward the stairs – then the not quite eight-year-old, suddenly stopped and said, "Dad, you gonna read to me later, right?"

"Absolutely, I will . . . pick out a new book for us to start, ok." Her Dad answered.

Georgie nodded hard enough to set her wheat colored curls bouncing and continued bounding up to her room.

Maxie moved over to sit closer to her husband of almost 11 years; her best friend in the whole world, the person who made her better than she was, her port in the storm. She would try to offer what solace she could. She recognized this mood of his and she understood, only too well, who he was thinking about.

"You're thinking of Jason?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"What happened?" She asked.

Her usually animated husband was quite still as he seemed to contemplate his answer.

"What happened?" She repeated.

He turned to her and studying his hands with great intensity started with, "Something happened several months ago . . ." He trailed off.

"What?"

"I got a package from Stone Cold." He said, watching her.

"Oh . . . well, that's good, right." Looking at him excitedly, "that means . . ."

"No," he interrupted as he jumped from his chair. "It was sent by someone else and had a note attached that said, basically, if Jason didn't come for the bag within a designated time, that the bag should be sent to me wherever I was."

"Oh, I see." She practically whispered, "So, that means . . ."

"I'm not sure what it means, except that I haven't heard from him. He missed the Check-In three times. When he missed the first two, the agency he's working for now told me all was okay and not to be concerned . . . now, the Feds, the CIA, Interpol and all the other agencies that used him . . . lost him and can't find him. He could be imprisoned, some odiously violent drug lord could be torturing him, he could be dead . . . he's probably dead. Dead . . . for Stone Cold would be better than being a prisoner." He paced agitatedly.

His wife waited, patiently, while he gathered himself. As he flopped back into his chair, she laid an encouraging hand on his arm.

He continued, "Actually, if I got the bag, it's supposed to be my signal that Sto . . . Jason is dead," he said in obvious despair.

"Spinelli . . . why didn't you tell me?" she gasped. "No wonder you've been so out of

it . . . so distracted. Why are we not planning a memorial . . . or do you think Jason wouldn't want that?"

"No . . . that's not it . . . I'm not sure I believe that Stone Cold is dead. I'm doing some checking. And, no . . . since you ask, he would not want any sort of memorial service."

She nodded for him to continue.

"But, I did something with the contents of the bag." He stopped and was looking passed her and then back down at his hands.

"What was in . . . this bag?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Not much . . . you know Jason. No one traveled lighter . . . there were a few articles of clothing, shaving kit, gun cleaning kit, spare mags for his Glock and Sig, a couple of travel books. And a . . . box." He looked away from her.

"Okay, this box . . . what was in . . . the box?"

"That's the thing . . . I'm thinking, I started something that may be hard to continue." He said.

She looked at him encouragingly. He continued, "The box contained letters, a lot of letters, postcards, even greeting cards and . . . a . . . a diary of sorts." He looked at her.

"The bulk of the letters . . . almost everything was addressed . . . to Jake." He continued.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, "to Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake." He said.

"Okay . . . Spin . . . what did you do?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I started to send them to Jake."

"So" she shrugged, ". . . now Jake will know that Jason is his father. Well, that's not terrible, it never was, but if Jason is dead or whatever . . . he can't be a danger to Jake anymore. I think it's good. Why shouldn't Jake know that one of the best men we know is his Dad?" She stated emphatically.

Spin looked at her with such gratitude and love, but then was a bit chagrined as he told her, shaking his head, "Jake doesn't know that Jason is his Dad. Jason never calls himself Jake's Dad in any of the letters, or postcards or cards or even in the journal."

Raising her eyebrow, she quizzed, "What are you saying?"

"Jason signed everything 'Your friend, J'," he said with a bit of exasperation.

"Oh, God . . . he didn't."

"He did."

"So, when you sent the letters to Jake you told him they were from his Dad, right? No, of course you didn't . . . you wouldn't betray your Master like that . . . you continue to protect his secret. Right? Right."

He nodded as he swallowed past the huge lump that had grown in his throat.

"Okay," she said quirking her head, as she studied her husband, "how did you send Jake the letters? Did you send all of them?"

"No, I just sent a few to start, and I wrote a letter about Stone Cold and then another filling in some of the history around the notes he wrote. You know Jason, brevity was his art form."

"Don't I know it," huffing a bit. "Okay, can you show me . . . did you keep . . . of course you kept a copy. Show me."

Spin retrieved his ubiquitous messager bag, although, the tattered canvas one had long ago been replaced with a sleek leather one, and pulled a bound file from its interior. Opening it, he handed her a replica of the first batch of letters he sent to Jake.

Maxie pushed the dinner dishes, still on the table, away from her, put down the folder and began to read. After about a quarter of an hour she looked at her brave and sensitive husband.

"Wow," she breathed, "these are heartbreaking. I remember this . . . you knew, then, about Jake?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And you never said anything . . . of course. I get it." Studying him, she asked, "Did you send others?"

He handed her the other three packets of replicated letters and postcards.

He started pacing around the living room. And then took the opportunity to clear the dinner dishes and clean up in the kitchen while his unadmittedly generous wife read Stone Cold's private thoughts and his thoughts on his friend.

His thoughts about his stoic friend were no secret from his beloved wife. He had long ago told her about Jake, with the blessing of Stone Cold, and she well knew the esteem and regard in which he held his truest friend and mentor.

After about ninety minutes she finished reading, cleared her throat and turned to him. There were tears in her eyes and, he well knew, tears did not come easily to his Maximista.

"Spinelli . . . Jason, he's so . . . I don't even know the word . . . he's so unhappy and that's not even it. In some of these he sounds kind of happy, but . . . also . . . still sad. How did we not see it? Well, you did, but . . . you knew." She sighed.

"I lived with him," he shrugged, "but, he covered his unhappiness and, dare I say, heartache, very well. It rarely showed. I think it shows in these writings because they were never supposed to be seen by anyone . . . but him."

Studying her, now, he asked, "Did you notice how Stone Cold doesn't say anything about being in jail, or getting arrested, or Jake being kidnapped? In fact, he doesn't say anything negative about anyone, not even the Quartermaines or Lucky or Elizabeth."

"Even though, Jake wasn't going to see any of these." He shakes his head and sits down next to her at the table.

"Yeah, I noticed. So, these are the packages you already sent to Jake, right?"

He nods.

"Where are the other letters? Can I see them?" He nods and gets up to retrieve the box.

"Are there other things in the box?" she asks.

"Yeah, there are a couple of letters to Carly, Monica, Elizabeth, Morgan and Cam; and there are some other things."

"What other things?" She asked, curiously.

"A piece of red glass, a rolled up painting, several pictures of Michael, Morgan, the boys with Carly and Sonny, a picture of Emily with Michael and Morgan, a couple of pictures of Jake as a baby and Cam with Elizabeth, two infant knitted caps, a pacifier, and a little stuffed giraffe, the first pictures taken of our son and daughter, a St. Christopher's medal, a rosary, and a very battered and stuffed journal." He said, as he laid them out on the now cleared table.

"This . . . is the sum total of what Stone Cold believed was his life." He said shaking his head.

"Not very much, the pictures are significant . . . that way he wouldn't forget that these people actually existed. Do you know the significance of these other things?" She nodded at the array of disparate items in front of her.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Did you read the other letters?" She asked, curiously.

"No." He said, "I didn't. Just the ones to Jake."

"Why did you read Jake's? You must have had a reason . . . I know you would not betray Jason's privacy for no reason." She looked at him questioningly.

He nodded, "I thought . . . I always thought that Jake should know his father. You know that I think Sto . . . Jason is the best man I've ever known, and with very good and solid reasons."

Understandingly, she said, "I know."

"Okay . . . so I thought, since knowing Jason or about him can't harm Jake anymore . . . in fact, the kid's been safe for a long time now, that he should get to know who his Dad was . . . is. What kind of man his Dad is and that he loved . . . loves him very much."

He rushed on, "I know what its like to grow up not knowing a Dad, in fact, not knowing a Mom. But, I didn't want Jake to not know about his Dad . . . I never wanted to keep the secret. Jake deserves to know what a great Dad he has and Jason deserves for him to know. I've always thought so." He looked to her with a bit of apprehension.

Maxie was uncharacteristically quiet and still. When her glacially clear eyes turned to him, he saw tears for the second time that night. "I totally agree. I know what its like to not have a Dad in the picture and the things you think about yourself . . . that you're not good enough, that you're not smart enough, pretty enough, whatever. I know I never really said it to Jason the way you did, but I thought he was a good guy, too, even though he carried a gun and he killed people . . . that was his job, not him."

With a slight giggle, "I remember when I had a crush on him . . . he was dating my cousin, Robin. I was a little girl. Uncle Mac was so uptight this one time when he came to the house for dinner with Robin. Uncle Mac kept telling me and Georgie, that we shouldn't sit next to him or stand by the windows and a bunch of stuff like that."

Spin looked at her with astonishment. "You never told me any of this."

"I didn't? Mmm . . . well . . . Jason and I go way back. I guess I just never really thought about it as being anything special. That night he was so nice and calm and he never said anything nasty or disrespectful to Uncle Mac. And he always sat real close to Robin and held her hand." She giggled, remembering.

"You know, he saved my life once . . . when I was slipped some Ecstasy in high school. It was the night he and Courtney announced their engagement." Laughing, "I found out later that he threatened Kyle and his dorky friend on the docks with a gun . . . I'm sure the gun wasn't loaded. The one thing I knew about Jason, even then, and I don't know how I knew . . . maybe from Robin . . . was that he would never hurt anyone except for business and never a kid."

Spin was astounded by this new information on his intrepid friend and master. "Now, I know why you were never afraid of him . . . why it was so easy for you to talk to him like he was just ordinary. I wish you had told me . . . I used to be so embarrassed that you were being so disrespectful, but Stone Cold never thought it; I guess he thought of you as a little sister, sort of." Shaking his head in awe at his bold wife.

Maxie giggled, "Little sis, yeah, okay. Anyway . . . let's get back to your dilemma. What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure I should continue sending the letters. Maybe I should just call Elizabeth and let her know what I did and why. Maybe . . ."

"No, no, no!" Maxie shook her head emphatically, "you can't stop this now. You're gonna leave this kid hanging with no conclusion . . . uh uh, buster . . . you started this, now you have to finish."

He said nothing.

"What's your end goal . . . what did you want to accomplish?" She continued.

"I want Jake to know his father." He stated with uncharacteristic simplicity.

"Okay, and I know your reasons, but what is the bigger reason?"

Bewildered, she asked, "Is there something that's stopping you . . . now . . . that you haven't told me that would help me help you?"

Exasperated, he said, "After I sent the first package of letters to Jake, I got a message from Stone Cold."

"You got . . . a message? What kind of message?" she exclaimed. "Wait . . . you just told me that receiving the bag meant that Jason was probably dead."

"Yeah . . . well . . . apparently and fortunately, thanks be to all the gods and goddesses of heaven and earth . . . he lives." Spin stated with a mix of relief and anxiety. "I don't know where he is . . . or how he is."

"What kind of message did you get . . . exactly?"

He was pacing between the table and the French Doors to the balcony. "Before Stone Cold left on his latest missions we had a pre-arranged message . . . different from the quarterly Check-Ins."

She nodded.

"It's a coded message . . . it means he's alive . . . but in trouble and unable to communicate." He looked at her as he flopped back into his seat next to her.

Studying him, she asked, "And?"

"Even after the coded message . . . I sent two more packages of letters to Jake." He said nervously. "I want him to be alive; more than anything . . . I want him back home. I want our son and daughter to know him and not just through stories. And, he can't be a threat to Jake anymore . . . but, I fear my Mas . . . Jason's reaction. Will _he_ think I betrayed his trust and . . . and privacy? I fear he will not understand that my motives were absent of malice and of pure intent.

"Oh, Spinelli . . . of course he will understand." She soothed.

"It would be such a blow to lose my mentor's confidence after so long a deficiency of his presence . . . and under misunderstood circumstances."

"Don't worry . . . don't you know how much Jason cares about you . . . respects you? If you don't . . . after the sacrifices he's made for you . . . for us, then you do not know your Master, your Mentor or your friend at all. And I . . . know that is not true." She patted his arm comfortingly.

"Now, let's get back to your reasons for sending Jake the letters from Jason in the first place." She said matter-of-factly.

He nodded at his wife gratefully, "Originally" he said, "it was so that Jake can know himself better, and that he has other family who love him and care about him. Also, he's a very wealthy young man and I think he's entitled, as is Cam, to know that and how they got that way."

"All noble and sound reasons; you have to continue. So . . . go . . . write! And stop worrying . . . keep your faith in Jason . . . okay?"

Looking at her with relief and admiration, he nodded.

She starts towards the stairs – turning back she asks, "Oh, do you ever intend to introduce yourself as the letter writer and sender? Or, do you plan to keep the secret even when you see Jake? Do you know what you will do about Jake when you find Jason?" Instinctively and without being told, she already knew that her determined husband would have already put in place a team to search for his revered and fearless friend.

"I don't know . . . I honestly do not know."

"Okay. I'm going to bed . . . I've got to leave early tomorrow for the city, remember?"

"Yes, sleep well, Fair Maximista . . . and thank you for your wise and sensitive counsel."

"No problem . . . come up soon, okay?"

"I'll be up in about an hour."

"Okay, nite Spinelli. You are a dear, really . . . you know that? I love you so much."

"I love you more." He said squeezing her hand.

"I know." She dropped a quick peck on his cheek, before she scampered upstairs.

"Daaadddyyy," yelled Georgianna Morgan. "You promised you would read to me!"

"Right you are! Coming, My Little Fair One!" He called back and followed his beloved Maximista up the stairs.

Any more letters to Jake would have to wait for later. But his path was clear. As he climbed the stairs to read to his daughter, he resolved that he would keep on introducing the one and only son of his much missed friend to the Dad he never really knew.

**A Private Air Strip**

**Costa Rica**

"Johnny, where do you want to look first?"

"We need to get in touch with whoever we know here. Find out what they know about these two guys, Alvarado and Nascimento."

"We've been looking for almost three weeks and we have nothing."

"Danny, start with Pablo Novarro . . . he's a friend of Jason's here. Let's find out if he knows anything."

"Listen up, guys . . . we're going to find him if we have to retrace every single place he's been in the past twelve years! Ethan, you and Phil take the plane and go to Sierra Leone. Call me in three days and let me know what you know."

"Got it . . . three days."

"Danny . . . Let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.

No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Gibran**_

A/N: To everyone who left such wonderful feedback for Chapter 5, please accept a very grateful thank you! To Sterryvit and Adri my heartfelt thanks to each of you for being great sounding boards.

This chapter is chock full of information, but, alas contains no letters. I do promise that you will see more of the "J" and "S" letters in the next chapter. This chapter also contains some new people and takes place two days after Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. ~~ Lisa

**Tuesday, September, 13, 2022**

**Port Charles High School**

As Jake and Robbie walked in the front door of the high school they discussed getting together after school.

"I have baseball practice until 4 . . . how about we ride over to my house after that?" Jake suggested.

"That's perfect! I have a meeting with the newspaper until then, so I'll meet you by the field, okay?"

"Good . . . I'll meet you then."

**Quartermaine Mansion**

**The Den**

"Monica?" He called to her softly so as not to startle her. She seemed lost in thought - her coffee growing cold on the table beside her - she sat on the sofa still holding the letter from her son. "Monica?"

"Oh, Ned. Good Morning . . . off to the office?"

"Mmmm, I'm going to work from here this morning," pouring a cup of coffee, "then I have meetings with the guys and Diane."

"About Jason? Ned . . . can you tell me what's going on?"

"Actually, Spinelli could probably tell you more. Would you like me to call him?"

"No, no, that's alright. I can call . . ." she looked back down at the letter still in her hand.

"Monica . . . is that the letter from Jason?"

"Yes." Her eyes starting to sparkle with renewed tears.

"It's upsetting you . . . what did he say?"

"Oh, Ned . . . just all the things a mother wants to hear from their child and some things she doesn't. And in my case, some things for which I am given far too much forgiveness. I only hope I'll have a chance to see my son again."

"Monica . . . you of all of us should know how strong he is. How many times did you patch him up? And you've looked after Jake in the only way you could. I know how much Jase appreciates that. When he came to me thirteen years ago, you still didn't know about Jake, and I also know how difficult it was for him to tell you and to ask me for anything . . ."

_"Jase, it's good to see you, but why are you here . . . you wouldn't come if it wasn't important." I urged gently, unlike his usual straight forward way, Jason was stalling._

_"Ned, I know I don't keep in touch, so, thank you for seeing me. I'm very grateful."_

_I waved his thanks off, "Talk to me." _

_"You were really good to me, Ned, when I needed it the most . . . after the accident and when I took over for Sonny the first time . . . your advice helped me stay alive. I couldn't admit it then, how green I was. But I've learned." Getting up from his chair - he paced a bit. "I have a lot to tell you . . . but I will be as brief as possible."_

_Jason proceeded to tell him about Em's death and his role in it, about Michael's shooting, about his deal with Sonny to get Carly sole custody, about Sonny's misguided alliance with the Zacchara family and the threat he's become. As usual Jason was taking responsibility for events beyond his control. Even he could not predict someone else's behavior._

_"Ned, I still control the former Corinthos-Morgan Organization. I want to make it into a legitimate business enterprise," he resumed his seat opposite Ned, "I've already taken certain steps to do that. Right now the Morgan Organization no longer owns any property in Port Charles or any where. It has all been sold to another party."_

_I had barely been able to hide my surprise, "Go on."_

_"I can't do this alone. I need help . . . and . . . I was hoping that I might be able to convince you to come back to Port Charles and help me."_

_"Jase, what aren't you telling me?"_

_"A lot . . . Ned, I need to know. Would you be willing to help me? Would you be willing to return to Port Charles?" _

_"I might, but I need to know more."_

_And Jason further filled me in on the Karpov situation, the attempts on Sonny's life and Sonny's subsequent murder of Karpov igniting a war that set new records in Port Charles and his role in dousing those flames. Jason told me how maniacal Alexis had become in reaction to being used by Jerry Jacks and how a very close, very young, friend of his, a hacker, had put himself in personal jeopardy to help Jason by deflecting federal and international evidence against him. This left the young man vulnerable as leverage to use against Jason._

_"They arrested him on violations of The Patriot Act for terrorism . . . it's a life sentence . . . it's worse than a murder charge. Ned, Spinelli is just a kid; he's only 23 . . . about the same age I was when I went to work for Sonny."_

_Anxiously rubbing his right hand across his forehead, he resumed his seat, "I made a deal with the Feds to keep Spinelli out of jail."_

_"What did you trade?"_

_Jason had studied me intently, and then said, "Anthony Zacchara, Ric Lansing, information on Sonny, and myself."_

_"Jason, that's a life sentence, hell . . . it's a death sentence for you . . . no wonder they can give your free reign in Port Charles!" I had jumped to my feet and paced away from my cousin buying time to calm down by pouring myself a glass of water. "What did you do?"_

_Jason stood as well, "Ned, relax . . . it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I'm doing . . . that doesn't mean I don't need help. Ned, sit . . . please . . . there's more."_

_I sat back down, "Okay . . . I'm listening."_

_Jason told me all about his deal with the Feds - he had given them Zacchara and Lansing, made a deal involving Sonny and after ten years his services would no longer be needed and Spinelli would have a clean record._

_"Here's where I need your help."_

_Jason leaned forward in his seat and swallowed deeply, "I know it's asking an enormous favor, and I have no expectations that you will agree, but there are so few people I trust." _

_"Jase, what kind of help can I give you?"_

_"I need someone to help run Morgan Industries. I'm going to be away most of the year and only returning to Port Charles once or twice each year while I'm working for the Feds, and the business is too big to leave without a solid management team." Looking at me warily, he continued, "I also want to claim my part of ELQ."_

_"You're kidding . . . Grandfather will be over the moon!"_

_"Yeah, well . . . I'm not doing it for him."_

_"Is there anyone else you plan to invite onto your management team?"_

_"Well there's my accountant, Bernie, and my top guys from the organization have agreed to go legit with me . . . they're all good guys . . . smart guys, my chief counsel, Diane Miller, Spinelli will handle all the tech stuff and I plan to ask Nikolas Cassadine and Grandfather."_

_I was surprised. "Nikolas . . . really? Why?" _

_Jason deliberated and then smiled for the first time, "Both you and he know how to work, effectively and profitably, just this side of the law."_

_Chuckling, "Okay, I'll bite . . . how big is the business, Jason?"_

_"Well, actually, the Morgan Organization that is becoming Morgan Industries, Inc. is about half the size of ELQ." I tried to hide my surprise. "And my personal holdings are twice that," Jason said quietly._

_"Your personal holdings?"_

_"Yeah . . ." Taking a list from his jacket pocket, "When I was traveling I bought property and ranches and factories. I had to do something with all the money and Benny, Sonny's accountant at the time, helped me. My accountant now, Bernie, is Benny's twin."_

_Looking up from the list in amazement, "Jason, these are all over the world and all over the states, my God man, what are you doing working for Sonny . . . your net worth must be staggering!"_

_Jason said, fixing me with his usual glare, "It's just money . . . it can't get me what I want, it can't erase the things I've done, but it can, maybe, help me be more than just another thug." _

_Studying my cousin I still had the feeling there was a piece missing. "Jason, the Feds said you could run Port Charles with no interference from them. Right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then why the push to change now? Because of this Spinelli kid? Because of Michael?"_

_Jason studied me considering his answer and taking a deep breath, he said, "I have a son, Ned."_

**Wyndemere on** **Spoon Island**

**The Breakfast Room**

As Nik came into the breakfast room he had a chance to observe three of the four most important people in his life. His two youngest children - the soon-to-be eight-year-old Stephanie Rayleen and the not-quite-five Gregory Philippe were just finishing up breakfast and were still not quite into the school year routine.

And he never tired of gazing on the most unlikely girl, or so people thought, to become his wife ten years ago. Nadine was beautiful inside and out. This was the woman who respected his love for his first love, Emily, and helped him see that he could have another love just as important and beautiful. This was the woman who gave him the joy of two more children when he thought that dream was gone. This was the woman who made Wyndemere, or wherever the lived, into a real home.

"Good morning, everybody!"

"Hi, Daddy! Hi Dad!"

"Morning, honey," he said as he dropped a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. "Are you on at the hospital today or the clinic?"

"Actually, I've got some things to do in town to get the penthouse ready for us. And, Spencer's coming home from school for the weekend . . . I want to pick up some of his favorites, and then I'm meeting Elizabeth for lunch. I'm going to take the launch over with the kids."

Turning to her children, "Steph, Greg . . . let's get going, get your things . . . the launch is waiting for us and you can't be late . . . okay?"

"Okay, Mama, I'm ready," came the ready reply from Stephanie.

"Mama, where's my backpack?" asked little Gregory.

"It's by the door. You two go ahead to the launch with Nanny Rebecca . . . I'll be there in a bit."

"And what's going on with the kids today?" Nik asked as his son and daughter each gave him a kiss on their way out the door.

"After school Stephanie starts dance class and Greg has his first karate class."

"Oh, good . . . listen, Nadine . . . when you're with Elizabeth today . . . please don't say anything about Jason, alright?"

"No problem . . . have you heard anything more?"

"No, we haven't . . . not yet. Do you think we could have an early dinner tonight? I may need to go see Elizabeth afterwards."

"That's fine. I'll tell cook later, or maybe you can just meet me and the kids at Kelly's." Putting on her coat, she asked, "Nik? Do you think Jason's okay?"

"I really don't know, but I hope so . . . otherwise all the sacrifices he's made will have been for . . . well not nothing, but it will not be the outcome he deserves," he said pensively.

And as his wife left their home Nik found himself thinking about the day he became partners with Jason in his new business - it was the last thing he thought he would ever do and it gave him more than he ever expected. His thoughts traveled back to that afternoon thirteen years ago . . .

_As Alfred showed Jason into the study, I was just entering. Shaking hands, we quickly walked over to the sofa, "Jason. No problems on the way over?"_

_"No, none."_

_I offered Jason a drink that was declined, "Please, sit," I invited as I took my usual place and Jason took a seat on the sofa._

_"So, Jason, what did you want to talk about?"_

_Jason smoothed his hands down the thighs of his dark dress pants. "Listen, Nik, I know that you and I have had a difficult rel . . . acquaintance. But I know how much Emily thought of you and how much you loved her. And I know you're having a difficult time with Emily's death. We both know that I am responsible for that."_

_"No, Jason . . . you can not take responsibility for Diego's actions, only for your own and you do that and more."_

_Jason had difficulty hiding his surprise. "Thank you for that, but it doesn't change the fact that I couldn't save her . . ."_

_"Hey, listen . . . if I had gotten treatment for the headaches I was having, if I had been more aggressive about finding a reason for them . . . I would have been able to help Emily and not leave her and my guests vulnerable. So, I guess that makes me just as responsible. But, you know what . . . you and I . . . we can't keep blaming ourselves, we must move on. Emily would have wanted that, you know."_

_"Yeah . . . I do. It's one of the reasons I'm here," he said, shifting on the sofa and kneading his hands. "I've come here to ask for your help."_

_I tried to hide my surprise, "My help with what? Is it Sam? Elizabeth?"_

_"No, it's neither. Well, in some ways it is Elizabeth, but I'll get to that another time. I know you don't think much of me. And my business and I am only coming to you now, because, I know Emily would have wanted me to . . . she respected and trusted you."_

_Rubbing his hand across his forehead, Jason said, "I've started restructuring my organization to be a legitimate business. I've already taken certain steps to do that. Right now the Morgan Organization no longer owns any property in Port Charles or any where. But I will not be able to run it after the next year. I've already approached Ned for his help, we met yesterday in LA, and . . ." leaning forward in his seat, "I know it's an enormous favor I'm asking . . . more than a favor, but I would like to have your help as well."_

_"You want my help?" I interrupted in surprise. "Why?"_

_"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ned. I'm going to be away most of the year and only returning to Port Charles once or twice each year and the business is too big to leave without a solid management team." Looking at me warily, he continued, "Plus, both you and Ned know how to work on the right side of the law without sacrificing profit or compromising efficiency."_

_I had curiously asked how big his business was and the answer was not at all what I had been expecting. I quickly realized that I had unbelievably underestimated Jason. Here was a man I had thought of only as the career criminal gun-toting mobster brother of the woman I loved, who did only what his boss demanded and never really thought for himself. Although my beloved Emily had consistently talked about how smart her brother, Jason, was - I have to say I never really gave it much credence. Maybe I thought it was just a younger sister hero-worshipping her older brother, or perhaps it was because I couldn't reconcile with the fact that at one point Elizabeth chose him over me or that - oh, I don't know. But here he was handing me a list of his personal holdings that spanned the globe and had to be worth hundreds of millions - to say nothing of the allegedly illegal holdings that had now been reborn as legitimate businesses. In a word, I was amazed and a bit chagrined at my own hubris._

_"Okay, I see. And where, exactly, do I come in?"_

_"I want to put together a solid management team to run Morgan Industries . . . that's what Bernie, my accountant, is calling the new business. My guys that have agreed to come along on this new legit business are all good guys . . . smart, but they're used to working a certain way and they'll need people who know how to stay on this side of the law, but still get the jobs done."_

_He went on to explain that Spinelli had been targeted by the FBI because he worked for him and the kid was being used as leverage to get Jason to turn in Zacchara and Sonny. Due to the Feds bungling of the Biotoxin disaster at GH, Jason was able to arrange a slightly more amenable deal, but it put him in the control of the FBI for ten years and his conglomerate without a leader. And now, after all the insults I had flung at him over the years, but because of Emily's faith in me and Elizabeth's friendship, he was asking me - me - to help manage his businesses for the time he would be away._

As I got up to go to the bar to refresh my drink; Jason asked me the money question.

_"Nik? I know you have your own empire to run and mine is tiny by comparison, but I can promise . . . you will be well compensated . . . Would you be willing to help me with this?"_

_"It's not the money, Jason, you know that", I said retaking my seat._

_Thinking that was my answer Jason stood getting ready to leave and extended his hand, "Hey, thanks for your time. I understand . . ."_

_I had to stop him so I could tell him how flattered I was that he was asking for my assistance, "No, Jason . . . wait . . . it's not the money, it's not the time. I know what it took for you to ask me for help . . . I've never given you the respect I should have." I held up my hand to ward off Jason's protest. _

_"All I was to you when we first met was your little sister's friend. I was an arrogant, spoiled teenager who knew everything . . . I made things difficult for Em, she married me when I was in prison and then I cheated on her. When I had amnesia and was kept by Mary . . . she tried to help me and so did you . . . but I wouldn't listen to those with the experience. And when you did what any big brother would, in defense of their sister, I responded badly . . . to say the least. I never respected your relationship with Elizabeth . . . maybe if we all had . . ." I shook my head, "spilt milk, unfortunately. But, I'm not blind . . . I see what Lucky has done to her . . . and I see how she looks at you and you her."_

_"Nik?"_

_"I know about Jake, Jason . . . Lucky told me. I don't know if I could do what you are doing to protect him . . . and Elizabeth. However misguided it may be."_

_"I want them safe, Elizabeth and the boys . . . her boys." _

_"Your boys, Jason . . . that's how you think of them, isn't it?"_

_Jason just studied his hands. _

_"I understand. Listen, you can count me in on restructuring and helping with running your new company. It would be what Em would want . . . I'm honored that you asked me, Jason. Em would be, too."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Sure. Now, when do you want to meet about . . . the business?"_

_As they walked to the door, Jason said, "Ned's coming in from LA on Thursday . . . we can meet that evening or Friday. I'm not sure yet, Ned and I have some family business to take care of first."_

_"Either time is fine . . . let me know by Wednesday?"_

_"No problem. I'll be in touch . . ."_

"Master Nikolas?" Clearing his throat to get Nik's attention, "Master Nikolas!"

"Yes, Bennings," Nik said having his attention pulled out of the past and back to the present.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but the launch is back and waiting for you. You have a 10:00 in the city."

Moving toward the door, he rushed, "Yes . . . yes . . . I'm on my way. Oh . . . and tell Mrs. Bennings that we'll all be eating at Kelly's tonight, would you?"

"Yes, of course, sir." He said to Nik's departing back.

**Morgan Industries Tower**

As Ned got off the private elevator on the 18th floor of the towers, he saw Diane Miller and Bernie Abrams entering the conference room. They were two of a very select group that had access to this floor and being here meant that there was a problem that only the top level people in the company could solve.

The conference room was mid-sized and resembled more of a luxuriously simple living room. Remnants of criminal safeguards and well-founded precautions ruled this meeting space, as it did the entire building. The windows bore blackout shades that were lined with a material that absorbed sound as well as with electronics that emitted a white noise around the room making it virtually impossible for anyone to use a remote listening device. The entire floor including the elevators was swept for listening and video devices twice each day. There were no pictures to hide electronics behind, nor flower or planting arrangements, or any other object that would serve as any sort of hiding place for any surveillance device.

As he entered the room, he saw all those he knew would be there Diane and Bernie, Nikolas Cassadine, Edward Quartermaine, Carly Jacks, Giuseppe Catapano, Francis Donovan, and most importantly, oddly enough, Damian Spinelli - Jason's ever-loyal wingman. Spinelli was the one person who always had track of Jason, but now, even he couldn't locate his cousin.

"Spinelli . . . where are we so far? Everybody . . . take a seat." Turning to Edward, "Grandfather, are you sure you want to be here for this? It could get a bit . . ."

"Nonsense, my boy . . . where else should I be than trying to find out what happened to that poor boy! Dammit . . . he was supposed to be home more than two years ago . . ." he trailed off as he took a seat with the others.

"Mr. Quartermaine, Sir," Spinelli said softly as he stood by the old man's chair, "Your grandson is very strong and very resourceful. I know that we will find him."

Edward looked gratefully at the young man, "Well let's get on with it, then."

"Ned," Spinelli continued, "Johnny is on the phone, as well as Antonio De Orellana in Argentina, Paul Sanders in London, and Vivienne Décarte in France."

Addressing the speaker phone he listed those in attendance to those on the phone and then asked Johnny to give them a brief update on their search activities. When he told them that he sent half the team to Sierra Leone, one of the places Jason had worked for the UN, the group collectively gasped that their friend and absent leader had been sent into so dangerous an area of the world.

At the conclusion of Johnny's update he and Ned asked Antonio (Director of the company's South American holdings) to get in touch with those on his network for information. Nik arranged with Sanders (Director of the company's European holdings) to interface with MI-6, Vivienne (Director of The Morgan International Foundation - Europe and an Attorney) was interfacing with the Sûreté and Interpol, Giuseppe (Jason's long-time Attorney from Italy) would be handling the UN Organized Crime Task Force and the US Agencies along with Diane and Francis. Nik had the Cassadine Security teams looking for Jason throughout Greece and Russia, as well as in the Mid-East where he had significant contacts.

As the meeting drew to a tense close, Johnny addressed the room from his location in Costa Rica, "Hey, Spin, Mr. Quartermaine, Carly . . . everyone," he knew he had their attention by the weight of the silence radiating through the phone lines. "The guys and I . . . we value Jason just as much as all of you. I brought the best we have with me . . . guys who know Jason, respect him, honor him and are, beyond the fact that we all owe Jason, loyal to him. We're not coming home without him. The message Spin got indicated that he's alive and we know he'll do what he can to stay that way."

Nik responded by saying, "We know, Johnny . . . we know you and the guys will do everything you can . . . but we also want you and your teams to be careful and try to stay under the radar so that other enemies to Jason don't get wind of the current situation. Got it?"

"Understood, Nik. We've gotta go. We'll be in touch," and he terminated his call as did all the others after saying a brief goodbye.

After the room had cleared, Nik, Ned and Spin remained behind to discuss if they needed to tell Elizabeth about Jason. For the first time, Carly spoke as she was walking out the door, "Guys? I think you need to tell Elizabeth. If . . . and I don't even want to go here . . . but if, Jason is dead . . . Jake and Cam are his heirs. As their mother, Elizabeth needs to know what's going on."

**The Webber Residence**

Jake and Robbie anxiously ran up to Jake's room to take another look at the letters that he had been getting from the mysterious "J" and "S" - it was time to really start to figure out who these two are. The two best friends sat on the floor and started to go through the packages of letters for the second time.

"Jake, did you make copies of the 'S' letters?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, they're . . ." digging in his backpack, "right here," he said pulling out a thin blue bag. "What are we going to do with these?" He asked his friend.

"This way we can mark these copies . . . you know, highlight the parts that might help us figure out who these guys are and stuff," she said.

"Good idea." Jake agreed, "You know, 'S' doesn't mention any names, but he mentions the types of people. Maybe we can figure out who they are."

"Exactly!" Robbie agreed. "You know what else? I noticed that you get the packages only one or two days after the dates on the 'S' letters."

"Really? I didn't notice that," Jake exclaimed.

"And look," she pointed out, "the packages are postmarked here in Port Charles."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that you have been waiting quite some time for this update and I do hope that you find it worth the wait. A big thank you, once again, to all of you who have left such wonderful comments. They are greatly appreciated. Also, a huge thank you goes out to Sterryvit who is always ready to lend an ear and eye as I work through this complex fic. Back chapters can be found at my site, The No Name, link in the signature and in the RTN archives. As promised, this chapter contains a number of "Dear Jake" letters. I love reading your comments, so please let me know what you think! Enjoy ~ Lisa

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.**__ ~ Gibran _

**September 17, 2022  
An Unknown Location**

It had been six days since the unceremonious arrival of my badly battered new cellmate. I did what I could to make the horribly abused man as comfortable as the cramped cell would allow, and then waited for him to regain consciousness on his own.

I shared what I could of my water, but he did not regain consciousness until the late morning of the third day. It seemed our jailers knew, almost to the minute, when he regained consciousness because very shortly thereafter a second plate of the gruel our wardens thought passed for food was slid into the cell.

That afternoon I did my best to help him take in what nourishment the poor fare provided. He had not had any food or water for what seemed several days. I could see that his body was still strong and heavily muscled but suffering from its recent abuse and the apparent ravages of hunger. And, although, his pain had to be great, he remained silent. I wasn't sure if he was able to speak.

The next morning I watched as my much injured cellmate collected his morning's urine and proceeded to apply the liquid to his open wounds. I followed his lead and taking the scrap of urine-soaked cloth rolled him so that I could apply the liquid to the open lashes on his back. Still silent, I could read his appreciation in his eyes and in the nod he gave me. Then, I watched as he used a sparing amount of his meager water to clean his face putting the rest in the bowl and covering it with a piece of plastic he removed from the inside of his trousers. While these actions seemed strange to me, my cellmate seemed quite comfortable with his actions and mine.

Over the next few days we formed an uneasy alliance as patient and caregiver, and while my "patient" had yet to utter a sound, his eyes were able to communicate his gratitude for my help. This morning my cellmate was finally able to whisper, "I'm Jason."

**September 22, 2022  
Port Charles, New York**

Elizabeth dropped Jake off at home before going on to GH to fill in for one of the vacationing nurses. Jake had a half-day at school for teacher's conferences and she oftentimes filled in for nurses on vacation or sick leave – it was a way to fill her days and keep her occupied. Later she was joining Nik and Nadine to discuss the upcoming fundraising events for the _Emily Bowen Quartermaine Memorial Free Clinic_.

As Jake ran up to the front door, he took in the mail and was a bit surprised to find another of the bulky packages that he had been receiving. This package seemed to come even faster than the last one. As usual this package was addressed to:

Mr. Jacob Martin Webber  
234 Cherry Tree Lane  
Port Charles, NY 13578

In this package Jake found the usual two brown envelopes with one marked, "#1" and the other "#2" – he noticed there were more pieces than before. And, there were the usual typed pages. The second brown envelope, again, had typed pages.

Although he was home alone, he wanted the privacy of his room before he read the letters in this package. Sitting on the floor, he carefully removed all the pieces from the first envelope and put the mix of yellowed envelopes, the postcard and the colored envelopes in the order they were marked. And then he read the first typed pages . . .

September 20, 2022

Dear Jake,

As you can see this package contains more messages to you from my most-esteemed friend, Stone Cold, who you know as "J." I'd like to talk about my sharply accomplished friend as a teacher and mentor.

I had the benefit of living with Stone Cold for almost four years. Shortly after I came to live with "J" and after he extricated me from the clutches of the Nefarious South American Kingpin, I knew that he had much to teach me and there was so much for me to learn. I was, but, a lowly Grasshopper – a student there to absorb all that Stone Cold had to teach.

I guess I should note here that my vastly knowledgeable friend was at a loss as to what he had to teach that I would wish or need to learn. He was under the strong impression that of the many skills he possessed there were none that were notable enough to pass on to me or, indeed, to anyone. This seeming lack of self-awareness was, while I have nothing but the highest respect for my friend, a major flaw in his otherwise stalwart character.

I do understand that he came by this flaw honestly, if you will. My taciturn friend failed to see the many facets of himself and his own character. He chose to see only one rather glaring and overwhelming aspect – the fact that he led a dangerous life.  
Stone Cold only saw his accomplishments in terms of what he had learned to do that made him one of the most feared and deadly Organized Crime Enforcers and Assassins on the Eastern Seaboard and around the world for more than ten years. And now he is one of the most respected Organized Crime Lords on the East Coast and in Italy. But I assure you as I tried so many times to assure him that he was and is so much more than his job.

He is so much more than a crack marksmen experienced in all forms of firearms, proficient with a knife for both life-saving and taking, expert in explosives who could defuse most bombs as well as build them, possessed of excellent tracking skills, capable of picking any lock, skilled at escaping from almost anywhere, adept at identifying when a person was lying, and could distinguish things about people just by the way they breathed, and had an extremely well developed and heightened sense of awareness such that others of his kind envied. It should be noted that these skills while most times were employed in underworld dealings had also been put to good use in aiding the residents of Port Charles on several occasions, and in fact had saved the lives of others many times.

It was his other skill set from which I wished to learn. I do not believe that a man is defined by his job, but rather by his actions in the world and to the people around him. And in the end, I have learned that to be a good man, a true warrior and truly valorous, no matter what, one must have a strong character.

Stone Cold taught me through his actions. He taught and I learned that a man's personal honor should never be compromised and the honor or respect they give to others is **not** a gift – it must be earned or deserved. A man's loyalty should never be for sale but given to those who deserve it and who have earned it – it **is** a gift not a right. A man's integrity is the driving force of honor – without it you have nothing – one must do, always, what they believe is right and take responsibility for all their actions, good or bad.

He taught me and I learned too, that one must have the courage to walk their own path even under the defamation of those around him. And that a man's patience and persistence and endurance will always be tested – it is persistence that is the cornerstone of all these other noble traits. But at the crux is the ability to maintain one's humility and gratitude for the gifts that he is granted by others and for the abilities that are at his disposal to use in the service of those important to him.

Although my indomitable friend was an alleged criminal his personal code held him almost to a higher standard than others. At the same time he will tell you in no uncertain terms that he is not a good man. It makes me wonder how a good man should be defined.

Many times, in my humble opinion, I believe that this adage or prayer perfectly summed up my fearless friend, "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference."

I hope this information gives you a bit more insight into my very good friend. Again, I hope and pray that I am making the right decision.

Another friend, S.

_Jake opened the first of the yellowed white envelopes containing a single piece of plain,  
unlined paper – as before the paper was a bit yellow and looked a bit old.  
It was the same strong, simple and plain writing as before – he started to read..._

February 9, 2009

Dear Jake,

Your Mom has been sick for the past week. She had to stay in the hospital for  
several days because she breathed in bad air at the hospital where she worked.  
She's okay now. It was very scary but I know that your Mom was really brave.

The pictures that Cam and you sent over to cheer up your Mom were really great.  
She asked one of the nurses to hang them up right away and where she  
could see them.

You and Cam have been very brave while your Mom was getting better. I know  
that when she comes home everything will get back to normal. Your Mom will  
keep you safe and you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

March 20, 2009

Dear Jake,

Last night we had an unexpected snowfall. It's probably the last one of the season.

I saw you and Cam playing in the park. You were both laughing and having a really  
good time. Your Mom and Cam were making angels in the snow. Your Mom was  
holding you and you made her snow angel together.

You seemed to enjoy the snow as much as your Mom does. I know that she  
will keep you safe, and you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

April 12, 2009

Dear Jake,

Today is Easter Sunday – it's a very special religious holiday, but it's also a  
fun holiday for kids – as all holidays should be.

I saw you and Cam and your Mom with your Grandma Audrey in the park this  
morning getting ready for the Easter Egg Hunt. There are hundreds of eggs  
hidden in the park to find – some will have candy, some tiny toys and some  
will even be real eggs.

Cam was helping you with your basket and then your Mom helped you find  
some of the eggs. You were having a really good time and Cam was just  
cleaning up with all the eggs he found – he's a good hunter. Don't worry,  
when you get a bit older, I'm sure Cam will share his secret for being a good  
Easter Egg hunter.

I bet after the park you and Cam and your Mom went over to your Grams' house  
to have a delicious dinner. And, knowing your Mom, eat too much candy.

I'm glad you're having a really fun day and that you are having a great life.

Your friend, J

_A light blue envelope containing a traditional birthday card with a teddy bear on  
the front holding two balloons with "You're 2 today!" across the top._

May 4, 2009

Dear Jake,

Happy Birthday! Today is your 2nd birthday. I wish I could be with you today.  
I know your Mom arranged a really fun day for you.

It's good to know you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

_The larger postcard had a black background with exploding fireworks on the front. _

July 4, 2009

Dear Jake,

Today is Independence Day – they day our country became a country. It's an  
important day, but it's also great fun day!

There's always a lot to do and everybody has a party, usually a picnic. That's  
when you eat outside and you bring your food in a basket or a cooler – some  
people, really wealthy people bring tables and chairs, but it's more fun to lay a  
blanket on the ground and sit down with your friends and just eat the food  
and have a good time.

After the picnic some people go to a fair, but, almost everybody watches the  
fireworks in the park or off the river.

I wish I could be there when you see the fireworks – they're loud but don't be scared.  
The lights and the colors are really beautiful. Your Mom loves fireworks. And she'll  
keep you safe. You're going to have a really good time and a great life.

Your friend, J

July 17, 2009

Dear Jake,

Today is your brother, Cam's, 5th birthday!

I stopped by the diner for some coffee. You and your Mom and some of Cam's  
friends we're all having chocolate cake. You and Cam had chocolate all over  
your faces, but you looked like you were having a really good time!

Your Mom loves chocolate. Your Mom and her best friend Em used to  
have chocolate cake and hot chocolate all the time. It was their favorite.

I'm sure your Mom let's you have chocolate cake as much as she can, but, maybe  
not as much as you would like. I know you are having a lot of fun and a great life.

Your friend, J

September 8, 2009

Dear Jake,

While walking through the park this afternoon I saw you, your brother, and your Mom  
playing on the swings. You were laughing and having good time.

Today was Cam's first day of school. I'll bet he was a bit scared, but probably  
really excited, too. I hope Cam had a good time.

He's going to learn so many new things and then he can tell you about them.  
Don't worry – you'll be going to school, too, soon enough. You're going to love it.

I'm glad you're having fun and I know you will have a great life.

Your friend, J

_The red envelope contained a simple white card with a hand painted bird (it was probably  
a Partridge) holding a red ribbon that said "Merry Christmas" written across it._

December 25, 2009

Dear Jake, Cam and Elizabeth,

Merry Christmas!

I hope you all really have a great day.

Your friend, J

_As in the previous mailings the second brown envelope contained another note from the person calling himself 'S'. . ._

Jake – As you can see there is only one event represented in these notes from 'J' other than your birthday and that of your brother that is personal. That event concerned your Mom. The rest of these notes relate to everyday events and to normal holiday events.

Although calling a day when my graciously stoic friend got to see you, your brother or your Mom, The Fair Elizabeth, normal is a contradiction in terms. These were days my nobly determined friend lived for – even if it was a mere glimpse or a passing glance. So, I guess you could say that these were the true holidays for Stone Cold. My unwavering friend held only a few people including The Fair Elizabeth, your brother and you in the highest regard and among those whose well-being was prized above all else including his own.

The February 9 note refers to an illness your mother incurred as a result of being exposed to a poisonous gas that was released at General Hospital by despicable and immoral denizens of darkness. These loathsome creatures worked for a seemingly well-respected weapons manufacturer that was contracted by our government to produce a bio-toxin for use during warfare. These Detestable Denizens of Darkness caused many at GH including The Fair Elizabeth and the Matriarch to Stone Cold to be stricken down with the effects of the poison. I am proud to say that myself along with Stone Cold, the Renowned Playboy Neurosurgeon, and The Goddess were able to locate and rid the hospital of the toxic spheres and the men who unleashed them.

I think the most important thing I need to tell you about the year that these notes from 'J' represent is that it was the last full year he would be in Port Charles for quite some time and therefore around the people he loved best. I know that with his pending absence from Port Charles my indomitable friend savored every moment that he could. And regretted not a little that he would no longer be able to know of the every day occurrences in the lives of those he loved and cared for most.

Another friend, S

---------------------------------------

As soon as Jake finished reading, he put all the notes back in their respective envelopes and called Robbie.

"Robbie . . . you busy?"

_"Hey, Jake . . . no, I'm not. Why?"_

"I got another package from 'S' . . . can I come over?"

_"Today? Wow, that's fast, huh?"_

"Yeah . . . this one came in less than two weeks. And, you know what? It was only sent two days ago."

_"What-did-I-tell-ya? Yeah, come on over and we'll go over the letters from the other packages some more, too. I highlighted some interesting points we can use to start looking up these guys."_

"I'm gonna stop at the card store and make copies . . . I'll be over in half an hour, about 1:30, okay?"

_"Okay, good, bye."_

"Bye."

He left a note for his Mom, and you could tell the apple did not fall far from the tree,

"Mom, At Robbie's – back later, Jake"

_____________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.  
No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, thank you for all the lovely comments you made to the last chapter and indeed to all the previous chapters. As always, a big thank you goes out to Sterryvit for her continued patience as my ever-ready sounding board. **Please note that all the action in this chapter takes place on the same day, September 22, continuing where we left off in Chapter 7.** I hope you enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think. Enjoy ~ Lisa

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.**__ ~ Gibran_

**September 22, 2022**

**Port Charles, New York  
ELQ Building, Office of Edward Quartermaine**

**Mid-Morning, approx. 10:30 AM EST**

He and Ned just spent the past half hour with Spinelli and Special Agent Josh Winthrop going over the agency's strategies for locating Jason. He found the discussion woefully unsatisfying and let his displeasure be known. As Agent Winthrop left his offices he turned to Ned and Spinelli.

"So, it's been almost two weeks . . . have WE heard anything from our search teams yet? Is Johnny any closer to finding Jason?"

Spinelli rose from his seat and answered, "It is with great regret, Mr. Quartermaine, that I am unable to answer your questions more positively. But I have a call scheduled with Johnny and some other contacts in about half an hour. So, with your permission, sir, I would like to take my leave, please."

"Yes, yes, of course, go on then. And make sure you keep me posted, hmm?"

Spinelli nodded affirmatively as he left Edward's office, and tried to hide his own concerns for the whereabouts of his beloved and much missed friend and mentor.

Edward, although now advanced in age, was still a vibrant and sharp business man but lately had been in a never ending state of agitation over his missing Grandson. He paced over to the windows overlooking the Port Charles Harbor and the piers now owned by his Grandson. He marveled at the success Jason had made of himself in spite of him.

"You know, Ned, today is Jason's actual birthday? Oh, not the one he celebrated, but his real birthday . . . I can't help remembering how young he was when he got into the car with AJ. He was still a boy and now . . ." he shook his head in despair. "I should have treated him better . . . I should have, oh . . ." sighing, "I don't know. I treated him so badly for so long. And then just when he comes to me . . . to me . . . to help him, he tells us in the same breath that he can't be around anymore. I can't bear the thought of losing him . . ."

"I know Grandfather . . . really, I understand," he said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but look what he did," indicating the waterfront. "Have faith in him, Grandfather. He has skills we don't even know about."

Edward sighed deeply, "I can't help but remember when he came . . . you came too, remember . . . that February right after that stupid bio-toxin disaster . . ."

_"Janey! __**Janey!**__"_

"Yes, sir," she answered calmly as she came through the door, she has been his personal assistant for two decades.

"When did this appointment get on my calendar?" I said waving the printout at her. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, sir, I did. I made it the day before yesterday." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I need to remind you that you've told me, repeatedly, that if your grandson ever asked for an appointment that he should be given one?"

"Hmphft . . . No, Ms. Bannister, I don't need you to remind me," shaking my head, "but you should have pointed it out to me . . ."

"It's on your calendar with the rest of your appointments. Now, calm down because he should be here any minute." She turned to walk back to her desk, then turned back to her boss, "Do you want me to tell him that you were called away and have to reschedule?"

"No, no . . . of course not, just bring him in when he gets here," he said waving her away. I remember thinking while I waited for him to enter, 'What could he possibly want this time – more listings of properties – that boy had so much potential – and just wasted it – he could have...'

His musings were interrupted when Janey opened the door to admit Jason. He stood uncomfortably just inside the door and waited for his Grandfather to speak. He was trying to remain as relaxed as he could.

I noticed a difference in my Grandson, he was different since he last darkened my door – I still didn't know why he came that July seven years ago looking for a listing of ELQ properties, but he was anxious for it nonetheless. I used his need to get him to the house for dinner. But this, this is a more mature Jason – I can see it in his face, life has not been easy for the boy. The last time we had a 'meeting,' Emily set it up and I asked him to kill that Alcazar fellow to get Skye free of him. He made it easy for me and told me how hard it would be to order someone's death. I shouldn't have made it so difficult for him all these years.

I finally got up and came around the desk, "So, Jason. What brings you here?"

"Thank you for accepting the appointment," he said with a quiet strength that I would come to understand was his negotiating voice. I was, after all, talking to the mob kingpin of Port Charles and my Grandson.

"What is this about, Jason?"

"I wanted to let you know, personally, that I would be resuming my seat on the ELQ Board of Directors."

I practically laughed him out of the office, "Well, my boy, it's too bad that you gave up your inheritance to that thug, Sonny Corinthos. You gave him your legacy and now you have no place in this company or on its board."

He looked at me in the same way he did that night he explained to me what it would mean to carry the burden of ordering someone's death, and calmly said, "Edward, I have my shares, my twelve percent was returned to me quite some time ago."

I was surprised that he controlled the twelve percent the family had settled on him all those years ago. It was quite a block of stock. "Well, then, that's good to hear. But, it doesn't give you the right to waltz in here after all this time . . ."

"Edward," he stepped towards me, "I also have Skye's two percent, Emily's four percent, and Justus's twenty percent that he inherited from Grandmother. Plus, I have the seven percent that Alan left for my children, but he left me the right to vote the stock. This makes me the single largest stockholder with forty-five percent of the voting stock under my control."

I was so shocked I actually took a step back. "I had no idea, Jason. When did this happen? How did you get Alan's stock . . . I thought for sure Tracey had . . ."

"Your daughter presented a forged will. I was able to locate the original." He pulled the documents from his jacket pocket. I think this was the moment I realized that his trademark jeans and leather jacket had been exchanged for a hand-tailored well-fitted suit, albeit sans tie.

As I took the will, he quietly said, "Do you think, Grandfather, we could get down to business?"

I started to look at my Grandson in a new light. I always knew he was the smartest and best of us. And, he had just proven it. "What did you have in mind, Jason?"

That's when he told me about the trouble with his friend and that he would be working for the FBI to clear this boy, Spinelli, that he felt responsible for, that's when he told me about taking his organization legitimate. Ned had joined us then. And Jason told me about his personal holdings and to my chagrin I was astounded to find out just how much wealth my Grandson had amassed without fanfare and hoopla. That's when I also found out that he owned the entire waterfront except for the ELQ piers and that he wanted those placed under his control in perpetuity.

It was also the day that would change all of us, when he asked me to take a role alongside Ned with several others to run his, what he called, little empire while he was doing his work for the FBI. And now we may never see him again.

**Morgan Industries Towers  
Bernie Abram's office, CFO for Morgan Industries, Inc.**

**Late Morning, approx. 11:30 AM EST**

Agent Winthrop entered his office with a sense of urgency and irritation in his step. As Bernie rose from his desk he asked, "What can I do for you, Agent Winthrop? My assistant indicated that you, urgently, needed to speak to me. Can I assume you have something to tell me about Mr. Morgan?"

The young agent nervously shuffled from foot-to-foot, "Uhmm, well no, actually, I don't . . . not at this time." He rushed on to add, "I've just come from a meeting with Mr. Quartermaine, Mr. Ashton, and that Spinelli guy . . . I tried to reassure both of them that the agency is doing all it can to locate Mr. Morgan . . . but I wanted to impress on you that you can't send out your own search teams . . . you can't jeopardize the Bureau by using illegal . . ."

Bernie sprang to his feet, "Now **you** just wait a minute . . ." his usually calm demeanor bleeding away to a seething anger that had been held in check for weeks . . .

**Diane Miller, Chief Counsel, Morgan Industries, Inc.  
Limo en route from the airport to Morgan Industries Towers**

Coming back from wrapping up another lucrative and legitimate pier acquisition in Los Angeles, her mind was inexplicably drawn back to how the highly profitable and very legal Morgan Industries started. She shook her head remembering – sometimes it still surprised her how much Jason was underestimated, even by his then business partner. She remembered when he first started to discuss going into more legitimate ventures and easing out of the illegal activities. It was right after he took over from Sonny. And then, Kate was shot, Jake was kidnapped and everything changed – some for the better and some for the absolute worst.

But that February after that bio-toxin debacle – that was the turning point – that was when Jason sold his soul to protect Spinelli, his sons and Elizabeth – that was the day . . .

_Jason had just wrapped up negotiations with FBI Agent Raynor and Bernie was getting meetings set up with Jason's Captains and Lieutenants, when he turned to her._

"Okay, Diane," he asked, scrubbing his hands over his face, "where do we stand with the current organization's properties?"

Pulling several folders out of my briefcase, "All of the properties have been sold to the two shell companies we set up so they won't interfere with your current legitimate properties. All the paper work is in order and the transfers were clean and legal."

Bernie added, "The payment monies came from your legitimate accounts and have been deposited in new accounts under Morgan Industries, Inc."

"Good . . . good," he replied, nodding thoughtfully, moving swiftly, he turned to Spinelli, "Spinelli, did you finish updating all the reports on my European and Caribbean properties?"

"I did, Stone Cold, and I'm happy to report that all is in good order."

"Good," he turned to me, again, "Italy?"

I replied, keeping pace with his pace, "The newly acquired textile mill in Italy went through very smoothly . . . your Italian attorney is very good, Jason."

"Yes, he is . . . its good you and Giuseppe worked well together. You'll be doing a lot more with him," he quickly looked over the paper work I had presented.

"Diane, the other piers that were up for sale a couple of months ago . . . where are we? Were you able to get them?"

"Yes, I was . . . and they cost you a pretty penny. But now, you control almost the entire waterfront except for what's owned by ELQ . . . and that's only about twenty percent."

"OK . . . good. I'll take care of ELQ."

"Can I ask," I queried tilting my head and cocking an eyebrow at him, "how you plan to do that?"

"Well," he said, mimicking my stance, "I control forty-five percent of the stock . . . I'm going to resume my seat on the board."

I could barely hide my surprise, I knew he was a Quartermaine by birth, but I had no idea that he had had that much control of the company.

Then he asked me to recommend one of the organization's attorney's to accompany him to his meeting the next day with representatives of The Five Families of New York, and Bernie and I had agreed on David Aronson who had been loyal to the Corinthos-Morgan Organization for a number of years and was still loyal to Morgan Industries today. 

Diane alighted from the limo and made her way to the private elevator that would take her to Bernie's office – still lost in her thoughts she remembered her conversation with Bernie that same day . . .

_When Jason left with Spinelli, she could see that he was visibly tired, anxiety was showing in his face and in the tension across his shoulders. It was the first time she and Bernie had talked about Jason's bid for legitimizing his organization, ostensibly, leaving his life of crime behind._

As they tidied up the files they had been using, I wondered aloud, "Bernie . . . do you think he can do this?"

"You mean take the organization legit and get his men to follow?"

"Yes . . . God love 'im."

Bernie had studied me and after brief consideration, replied, "I think, Ms. Miller, if anyone can it's Mr. Morgan. He has proven his loyalty to the men time and again. They know him to be stable, focused, non-emotional, and smart. Yes, I think they will follow him." He continued to put files into his briefcase, "Plus, when I lay out that since taking over, Mr. Morgan has been moving the organization to more legitimate means and that they haven't suffered financially, but we've actually made ten percent more in profits . . . I think they will follow him into the pits of hell."

Packing my own briefcase, "You know, I didn't realize that Jason had such vast holdings of his own . . . did you?"

Bernie nodded as he rolled down his shirt sleeves, "Mhmm, yeah, I did. Mr. Morgan first took my brother, Benny, into his confidence when he made his first investment and since then he's amassed quite a considerable number of holdings. My brother told me about Mr. Morgan and his private business concerns when he started to have heart problems." Putting on his jacket, he continued, "He told me just in case Mr. Morgan needed me when Benny couldn't do the work anymore. He also told me, then, that Mr. Morgan was one of the most honorable men he had ever met."

Shaking my head in wonder, "He really is . . . which in itself is incongruous to this life, or well, at least, the career path he chose."

Bernie shook his head, "Agch . . . no, no . . . he didn't really choose. You know about the accident, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, he was a kid . . . he didn't really know about this kind of business. I remember when Benny first told me about him . . . how surprised he was when he found out that Mr. Morgan was a real blue-blood. But Benny said he was smart . . . and he is . . . much smarter than people know."

Nodding, "I know. But they are about to find out. I'm glad that he is finally going to take his own place in the business of Port Charles."

Nodding as they walked out, "There are going to be a lot of surprised people . . . just wait and see. He is a force to be reckoned with even without the gun," he chuckled. "You know his personal worth . . . clean personal worth . . . is three times that of Corinthos . . ."

She was snapped back to the present when she heard Bernie's uncharacteristically angry voice coming from his open door. She walked in to hear him laying into the latest FBI agent assigned to Jason.

". . . just a minute, Agent Winthrop!" Bernie seethed through a tight jaw, "No . . . no, don't you dare come into this office spouting off at me about national security or avoiding an international incident or what your Agencies or Bureaus are doing to LOCATE Mr. Morgan!" Placing his hands on his desk and leaning into Agent Winthrop, "You have risked this man and quite frankly I don't give a damn what your international or national concerns are . . . you and your kind are done," Bernie leaned in closer still, "You don't get to dictate how this office, this organization, this respected international business is going to go about securing the whereabouts of our founder, our boss."

Agent Winthrop started to protest, "No . . ."

"No . . . Do. Not. Interrupt. Do not." Bernie's voice rasped with disgust, "YOU lost him. YOU coerced him into working for you by using the unfortunate mistakes of a young man . . . YOUR organization wielded its fight for justice by exploiting Mr. Morgan's higher moral code to protect someone who worked for him."

Bernie stood back shaking his head, "YOU put Mr. Morgan's life in jeopardy repeatedly for the past 12 years . . . the last two years you forced him . . . forced him to continue in your service when his agreement had been more than fulfilled."

As Bernie moved around his desk he seethed, "You make me sick . . . thanks to our Mr. Morgan you, the CIA, the Sûreté and Interpol, MI-5 and Scotland Yard, and the UN have put away quite a trainload of criminals!"

As he stood in front of Winthrop rolling up his shirt sleeves, he continued quietly, "Now let me tell YOU how it's going to work. This business, that Mr. Morgan built, that he, bloodlessly, removed from the crime syndicate. This business is more powerful than ever. More powerful than YOU can even imagine . . . we have real power now, media power, financial power."

Bernie's voice became even tighter, "OUR guys are going to find our Boss, and we will use whatever means necessary . . . we will use every resource available to us and to our friends . . . and rest assured . . . Winthrop . . . WE. WILL. FIND. HIM . . . dead or alive, we will find him!" He turned away to resume his seat and then turned back, "Oh, and that Spinelli guy . . . yeah, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't know that Mr. Morgan was missing at all . . . so from where I sit . . . YOU owe him . . . now, I would appreciate it if you would, please, leave this office!"

Agent Winthrop was noticeably shaken and as he turned to leave he looked over at Diane who was in the doorway. She greeted him with a clipped, "Agent Winthrop."

He nodded hesitantly, and she continued in her best courtroom voice as she walked towards him and into Bernie's office, "You all better pray . . . and pray hard, very hard . . . that Mr. Morgan is alive and in good health." She saw him actually gulp, and continued, smoothly, "It was not lost on us that Raynor was as corrupt as they come, and his team put Mr. Morgan in precarious situations on more than one occasion and failed to protect him . . . more than once."

As she took off her gloves and coat, she continued with a quiet assurance, "This latest assignment you put him on was clear coercion and, this latest stunt," she huffed derisively, ". . . lying to us when he went missing is absolutely abhorrent. So listen up . . . this is not a threat . . . THIS is a promise . . . if . . . IF, we bring back a body, you tell your superiors to be prepared for the lawsuit of their lives."

As he started to protest, she arched her brows and tilted her head and continued, "Know this, Agent Winthrop, Mr. Morgan, he was the calm one . . . and he's not here to keep everyone's head cool . . . least of all mine. Do I make myself clear?"

A completely rebuked Agent nodded and walked out of Bernie's office passed Spinelli who had been standing in the doorway and had heard the last bit of Diane's diatribe to Winthrop.

Before Spinelli could speak, Bernie got up and went to his assistant's office, "Melissa, I need you to set up a meeting with, grab a pad . . . ok . . . Sal Cannavaro, Bob Nesta, Al Russolli, and Mario Messina, tell them it's mat time. Also, get all the guys in Security who are not with Johnny, get Francis, David Aronson and JoeCats here for a meeting . . . I want them all here by 6:00 tonight. I'm going to give you a list of the people I want conferenced in . . . you got all that?

Melissa wrote furiously, and nodding, replied, "Yes, sir." As Bernie turned away, she confirmed, "The large conference room, sir, or do you want the basement?"

Bernie couldn't keep from smiling, Melissa had been with him for almost seventeen years. She came with him when he made the move from Florida after Bernie died. He confirmed, "The basement, and make sure the tech guys check it out," as he strode back into his office, he already heard her on the phone.

As Bernie retook his seat behind his desk, he and Diane exchanged speaking glances and then he turned to Spinelli, he could see fear and guilt etched in the younger man's face, "What did you need, Spinelli?"

"I hardly know . . . I was coming by to fill you in on Agent Winthrop's report, but I see he's been here . . ."

Diane noticed how shaken he was, "Mr. Grasshopper," she smiled at him using his old moniker, "you look a bit, no pun intended, green. Why don't you sit down?" She gently pulled him over to one of the chairs in front of Bernie's desk.

He looked from Diane to Bernie, and said softly, "I just never . . . it never crossed my mind, I mean, I just didn't really think that Stone Cold," he swallowed passed the lump that had somehow grown in his throat, "I know we haven't had any luck finding . . . do you think . . . he could be . . . dead . . ."

"Oh, Spinelli, I'm sure he's not!" Diane and Bernie protested simultaneously.

"But, you said . . . I heard you say to Age . . ."

Diane gently cut him off and leaned closer to him, "Oh, Mr. Grasshopper, you know better than that . . . you know," she cleared her throat, "Stone Cold is smart, and clever, and has great survival instincts," she patted his arm, "you of all people know what he can do . . . Jason's going to be fine. We're going to find him and bring him home . . . you'll see," she said all this with a lot more confidence than she was feeling, but she knew it was important to keep Spinelli on an even keel. Plus, she had promised Jason that she would look out for him especially in just this type of situation.

While Diane walked Spinelli out and filled him in on what had gone down with the Agent, Bernie was remembering that February in 2009 that was the tipping-point that determined the path of so many lives . . .

**Home of Epiphany Johnson  
1123 South Yale Drive**

**Early Afternoon, approx. 1:40 PM EST**

As soon as Jake got to her house, he and Robbie went upstairs to the den and Robbie laid out all the letters from 'S' that she had highlighted. Jake added the new letters to the collection.

"Robbie, what did you highlight?" All Jake saw at first glance were a bunch of different colors marking each of the letters.

"I came up with a system," she explained. "The yellow marks what appears to be a particular person, the green marks an event, the blue marks an event or things that have only to do with 'J' and the pink just marks some interesting things 'S' mentions in the letters."

As Jake looked over what she had done he noticed that she had written dates next to some of the highlighted areas, "Hey, Robbie, this one, June 4, 2007 is by blue highlights marking 'stoic friend' and 'arrested' . . . so then we need to see if we can find anything for someone arrested on that date here in Port Charles, right?"

"Right," she answered, nodding emphatically. "I think we should pull all the highlights into a list and then we wouldn't have to keep going back and forth between these eight letters."

"That's a good idea. You know what . . . why don't I make the list and you highlight the new letters." He reached into his backpack, "Here's the new package that came today, you can read them if you want. And here are the copies of the new 'S' letters."

Robbie took the newest package and the copies and sat down to read, while Jake grabbed a pad and made the list.

After a short time, he announced, "OK, Robbie, here's the list. I put some questions and notes that we need to answer to figure out who these people are or what these events are in the brackets."

Looking at the list she sat back, "Ya know, it's going to be hard to figure out who some of these names are for . . . South American Kingpin, The Goddess . . ." she looked at the list again, "well at least for 'Lovely Fashionista' we know she was a model."

"Yeah, but look" Jake said, pointing to the list, "I think if we figure out who was the most powerful crime family in upstate NY then we would know who the boss was . . . and look, 'S' mentions this crime family and the boss as 'J's best friend a couple of times . . . so this has to be an important clue, right?"

"Right," Robbie agreed, nodding vigorously.

"And 'J' was 'The Enforcer' . . . so that would tell us right away who he was, don't ya think?"

Robbie nods, adding, "Yeah, you're right. And from that we could look up other things in the state like arrest announcements in the paper, wedding announcement, and other crime news."

Studying the list he made again, Jake added, "You know what, Robbie? Maybe it would be faster to look up some of these dates . . . look at all these events with dates . . . July 2, 2008 'S' says that I was kidnapped . . . so we could see if it was in the paper, right?"

He looked over at Robbie and she was nodding and booting up her laptop. He continued, "Then we should be able to find something on this funeral for the woman 'Emily' . . . and maybe it would say who was there . . . but I think the date we should concentrate on is this April 7, 2008 date . . . if this kid was the son of the Crime Boss then it would have been in the news, don't ya think?"

"I think that's a good strategy," putting down the newest 'S' letters, she started to type in one of the dates to Google, "let's see what we can find on the internet . . ."

**For the full list of **_**Jake & Robbie's Clues to 'S' and 'J'**_** – please visit, my site, The No Name!**

_____________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.  
No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Please note that the action in this chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter, September 22, 2022. It is mostly comprised of flashbacks.

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation**__. ~ Gibran_

**September 22, 2022**

**An Undisclosed Location  
Late Morning, Time Unknown**

It had been five days since my cellmate introduced himself by simply whispering that his name was 'Jason.' It was only two nights after learning his name that our merciless jailers came to drag him out to continue torturing his already much maligned body.

In those two nights we didn't speak. Jason, it seemed to me, not knowing the man, was conserving his strength. I quietly kept watch over him in case he needed anything I could possibly do for him.

At what I figured was about eleven in the morning, by Chicago time, the same men who dragged Jason from our cell two days ago pushed him back in and left. Although I didn't see any fresh blood, he was too exhausted to move from the door.

**Morgan Industries Building  
Bernie Abrams' Office**

**Early Afternoon, approx. 12:45 PM EST**

He needed to calm down after his altercation with that FBI idiot Winthrop.

He paced over to the windows that looked out over the piers his Boss owned. He couldn't help being worried about Jason, but he also knew that his boss was resilient and smart.

While Diane walked Spinelli out and filled him in on what had gone down with the Agent, Bernie was remembering that February in 2009 that was the tipping-point that determined the path of so many lives . . .

_Jason's one-day plan to finalize the transformation of his criminal organization into a legitimate business enterprise still filled me with a bit of awe. A one-day plan weeks in the making._

Months before his deal with the FBI or the Zacchara's or Sonny made it a necessity - Jason had presented a plan to quietly pursue more legitimate business without letting on to the Five Families or their men until he was ready.

My brother, Benny, had always told me that Jason was the better business man. Wicked smart in his own way and he used his power well without being over-bearing. That February and March were busy months for me and for Diane and the kid getting everything in place before Jason had to start his work for the government.

Jason was swift but also careful making the transition so that the least upheaval would be experienced by his men. But really, truth be told, no one wanted to work for Sonny anymore. Corinthos never really caught on that the loyalty he enjoyed from his men was really their loyalty to Jason. Corinthos was damn lucky that Jason continued to give his loyalty, undeserved though it was, to him. But, that was Jason, still repaying a perceived debt to Sonny that had long since been well satisfied.

A chuckle escaped Bernie's lips as he continued to look back, _Jason had been so surprised when I agreed to assist in taking the newly formed Morgan Crime Organization into the legitimate business world. The man could barely hide his surprise at my willingness to assist in removing Sonny. He was also extremely grateful for my help and loyalty, almost as if he didn't expect it. Unlike Sonny, Jason never took the gift of loyalty for granted._

I had to explain to him that it really isn't difficult to give one's loyalty to someone who has always shown them respect and gratitude for the gift of their loyalty, but once I did Jason understood. I knew he would. I knew before I ever came to the Corinthos-Morgan Organization, from Benny, that Jason's integrity was beyond reproach. And that he was, truly, the better man. And Jason had proven himself time and time again.

It was a dicey time, that transition period, it was weeks of work to set up a one-day transition. And looking back I was glad that I could be by his side as Jason worked through a lot of difficult meetings. Jason was always uncomfortable in his role of Mob Boss, mostly I think because he didn't want to be painted with the same power-mad brush that tainted Sonny. And Jason valued the lives of his men as much as his own, actually sometimes more than his own. It was uncomfortable to have someone else take a bullet for him as though their life meant nothing. It was difficult to put his men's lives at risk as though they would not be missed by friends and family.

I knew that Jason had taken many lives in his defense of the Corinthos-Morgan Organization, but I also knew it was only when absolutely necessary. And I was more than well aware that there were many whose lives remained untouched by him. Many times he would fight Sonny on terminating someone for a trivial slight or a mistake that was repairable. He truly was a hitman with a good heart. It was probably fortunate that few really knew how much heart otherwise he would have been perceived as weak and vulnerable.

The Transition Day - I still thought of it that way - it was amazing to watch him work and in one day watch the transition of Jason and the business as he and I met with his captains, lieutenants, and the heads of the Five Families of New York. And with each successive meeting his power grew.

The first meeting was the one with his captains, Sal Cannavaro, Bob Nesta, Al Russolli, and Mario Messina. In short order he told them what he was doing with the business and invited them to join him assuring each one that their new legitimate position would be commensurate with their current positions. Then I presented the numbers - and numbers don't lie - we were making ten percent more in profits with lower overhead than we had before and those profits were only projected to grow with the new business. I knew the men were loyal to Jason and now they were appreciating his hidden business acumen. And it was good.

Next he met with the Lieutenants and then his guards, foot soldiers and other lower echelon men. Each man was promised a position in the new company, and needless to say, to a man, they followed him.

The meeting with the heads of the Five Families was less well received - after all, in their books they were losing their biggest ally and getting a bigger enemy. But, he had brought counsel with him, David Aronson, loyal to him and a crack commercial attorney. And he had, in true Morgan fashion, brought significant leverage on each Family. Ultimately, Aronson and Jason hammered out a deal with the Five Families to lease them dock and pier rights and license to shipping lanes with the caveat that there be no drugs transported through what was still Morgan Territory. Jason left an invitation on the table for each organization to enter into legitimate business with him and over the last seven years all but one family had made the significant transition or disappeared.

The loud trill of his phone pulled him back to the present . . . _Sonvab . . . If I wasn't so angry I would indulge in a hearty laugh just thinking about how Jason Morgan cleaned up crime in Port Charles when law enforcement had failed for decades. And those same agencies were failing again. Now, it was time for them to act._

**Nik Cassadine's Office**  
**Mid Afternoon, approx. 2:15 PM EST**

He was waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. He still wasn't sure if he should be telling her about Jason. Talking to her about Jason, even mentioning him was difficult around her. If it wasn't for Jake and Cam he wouldn't say anything, but he had made certain promises to Jason about Liz and the boys starting with that first one right after he agreed to help Jason with Morgan Industries. Right after Lucky was arrested . . .

_"You know I know about Jake, Jason. And I already told you that I don't know if I could do what you are doing to protect him . . . and Elizabeth."_

"I want them safe, Elizabeth and the boys. But you should know, Nik, that Lucky is facing some very serious charges. And I don't want him around my son . . . I don't want my son being taught to hate me or being used as a punching bag because he's my son. I'm going to do what ever it takes to keep my son and Cam and Elizabeth safe. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Jason, but he's my brother."

"Yeah, Nik . . . I understand that . . . AJ was my brother . . ."

"Point taken. What if I promise to keep Lucky away from your boys . . . that's how you think of them, isn't it?"

Jason could barely hide his surprise, but shook his head, "They're not mine."

"I've already talked to Elizabeth, Jason. She's confided a lot in me about you and her and how much you love the boys . . . her boys . . . your boys." He took a step closer to Jason, "Look, Lucky's going to prison . . . if he gets out . . . alive . . . I'll guarantee that he will stay away from Elizabeth, Cam and Jake."

"How?" Jason asked quirking a brow at Nik.

Nik shook his head, "I don't know, but between you and me and Ned we have some of the best lawyers on our payroll as well as judges and politicians . . . I'm sure we could arrange something. Agreed?"

"For now, agreed for now," he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "I just want them safe, Nik."

"I know, Jason, I know," he saw how pensive Jason was - he had been working almost around the clock. "Jason, was there something else?"

Jason paced away towards the pool table and then turned back to Nik, "I know Elizabeth will eventually find someone, but, in the meantime, it would be good for the boys to have a positive, male influence in their lives . . . guys who can show them how to be good men. . . I know you have Spencer . . ."

Nik jumped in to reassure him, "I've already promised Liz she could count on me to be there for the boys. I can make the same promise to you. I'm Jake's Godfather, Jason, don't worry . . . I know that's easy to say . . . but I'll do my best to do what ever I can for your boy, your boys."

Jason had been grateful for the fact that I would be there for his son, actually sons, he always included Cam. And I've done my best. Now, I have no idea how to tell these two young men, one a teenager, about a man who has left them a small kingdom and why . . .

As Diane came into his office she asked, "Were you able to get in touch with Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I was. She was actually at GH today. She'll be here in a couple of hours. She's only filling in for a half-shift so she should be here at 5:15"

"You'll be here?" He asked.

"Of course," she confirmed. "Are you sure we're not jumping the gun?"

Nik's head snapped up, Diane smiled, "So to speak."

"I don't know . . . but, I think it's better for Elizabeth to at least have a warning . . . I'm going with my gut here, Diane. If this didn't involve Cam and Jake, I wouldn't be saying anything."

_____________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.  
No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A/N: This chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter, September 22, 2022. It is mostly comprised of real time events and flashbacks.

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation**__. ~ Gibran_

**September 22, 2022**  
**Port Charles, New York**

**Morgan Industries Towers  
Diane Miller's Office**

**Mid-Afternoon, approx. 3:00 PM EST**

She had just accompanied a shaken Spinelli from Bernie's offices. Although never thought to be a pussycat, she did feel badly for the young man. He had grown up so much since Jason left and Jason's "indenture to the justice seekers" as Spinelli like to put it continued to weigh heavily on the young man. Plus, she knew how much he missed his master. Just thinking about the dichotomy the two very different men posed was enough to make her smile and God knows she needed a smile - it had been a difficult day and it wasn't over anytime soon.

She dialed Carly, and in just seconds she heard, _"Hey, Diane! What's up?"_

"Hello, Carly. I need to ask a favor . . ."

_"Okay, what can I do for you?"_

"I need you to talk to Spinelli," she could feel Carly smile through the phone, "before you say anything, let me tell you why." And Diane proceeded to fill Carly in on what Spinelli overheard earlier and that it seemed to shake him up. Diane further explained that they really needed him to stay focused and in the game.

_"And you think I'm the best person to get him focused?" Carly asked._

"Well, Carly, I think this is a job for the Valkyrie, for the Best Friend Forever to Stone Cold, Zen Master to Spinelli's Grasshopper . . . you know, Carly, the man has grown up a lot, he's married, he has two kids, but he carries a lot of guilt where Jason is concerned. And I know he misses him terribly. I think YOU are the person he needs to talk to."

_"You got it, Diane, the Valkyrie is on her way!"_

"Good, he's at the penthouse."

_"Okay, I'm off,"_ as Carly hung up she signaled Martin, her assistant, to get her a car.

**General Hospital  
Doctor's & Nurse's Lounge**

**Late Afternoon, approx. 4:40 PM EST**

She was distracted by Nik's request. As she changed out of her scrubs she didn't even hear Robin come in or ask her about meeting her later until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Robin."

"Where were you just now . . . I was having a conversation by myself."

"I'm just, I don't know . . . distracted. Nik asked me to meet him tonight."

"Yeah, I thought you were meeting him and Nadine about fundraising for Emily's clinic?"

"Yeah . . . no, he asked me to meet him at his office at Morgan Industries."

"Really?"

"He's never asked me to meet him there before . . . it sounds important . . . I don't know, I have a bad feeling. Plus, I've never been to the building before except for fundraisers . . ."

"I'm sure it's just more convenient for him to meet with you there."

"Yeah . . ."

Twenty minutes later she approached the front of Morgan Industries, a valet came up to her car. She was about to wave him off when he opened the car door, "Ms. Webber, Mr. Cassadine is expecting you. I'll take care of your car."

**Carly Jack's Car  
En route to HarborView Towers  
Late Afternoon, approx. 4:00 PM EST**

As Lewis pulled away from the MetroCourt, so she could go see Spinelli, she was lost in her own thoughts about Jason.

_I could hear that Diane was scared about Jason and scared for Spinelli. I don't know how long I'll be able to hide my own fears. I didn't say anything at the last meeting with the powers that be of Morgan Industries when everyone around me was deciding how to look for Jason. _

_I remained quiet while they all decided what their next moves should be to find my best friend in the whole world. To find the one and only person I could always count on to be there when I fell. And now the only thing I can do for him is keep a promise._ She shook her head in despair and tried to keep her emotions in check.

She shifted in her seat and couldn't help worrying the silk scarf she was wearing, _I knew these years that he was gone would be hard. When he could make it back to Port Charles, he always made time to see me and Morgan and then the new babies. _

_I knew he had been genuinely happy for me and Jax when Cari Jane and then Jamie were born, even though he desperately missed being with the boys he thought of as his own. He always asked for Michael, before we, he and I, decided to let Michael, finally, rest in peace. I wish I could get him to stop feeling guilty about what happened to my son, our son - his first son._

_How will I tell - no, I'm not going to even think about telling Morgan and Cari Jane that Uncle Jason wasn't coming home. And, I can't even think that Jamie will never know him. I have to trust that he will be okay - just like he always tells me he will be . . ._

_"Jase, what did you want to talk to me about?" I had come over to the penthouse before he left for his last assignment. It was Michael's birthday. He told me about the research grant he had established with Monica and Edward in honor of Michael. As if he hadn't already established enough grants and foundations for Michael. But I knew it was something he needed to do. _

_I also knew he was avoiding talking about the real reason I was here. I could always tell when he was hiding something._

_"What is it, Jason?"_

_"It's Spinelli, Carly." He got up from the sofa and paced in front of the fireplace. He had changed a lot over the past several years. For the first time I noticed that he was older, we all were, but he looked - tired. _

_He finally turned to me, and explained, "I know he's not the same kid I took in ten years ago, well more than that. He's not even the same kid he was when I started this thing seven years ago . . . he's married, he's got kids, but Carly . . ." he hesitated, still._

_"Jason, just tell me . . . what about Spinelli?"_

_He came back to sit beside me on the sofa, "I know you two have become good friends and I'm really glad about that. I just need you, if something happens to me . . . I need you to be a friend to him, Carly, because Spinelli, he's going to blame himself. He already does. He still thinks it's his fault that I'm working for the government because of something he did."_

_He rubbed at the tension building in the back of his neck, "No matter how many times I tell him that I don't blame him and that he isn't responsible, he won't let it go." _

_"Carly, I'm going to be okay, don't worry . . ." leaning toward me he asked as only Jason could, "I'm just asking you, please . . . IF anything happens, just be there for him . . . get Spinelli focused on what's important, Maxie and his kids."_

_I could only nod, but he wanted more._

_"Carly, please," he took my hand in his, "promise me . . ."_

_I couldn't keep the tears from falling. Moving closer to him on the sofa I laid my head on his shoulder as I had done so many times before, and as always he immediately comforted me. Here he was facing what he's telling me is a dangerous assignment and he's spending his last few hours worrying about Spinelli, me and, no doubt, Elizabeth and his boys and everyone else he cared about._

_Brushing away my tears, I choked out, "I promise." Then I squeezed him in the tightest hug I could and reassured him, "You take care of yourself . . . I'll look out for Spinelli."_

**Morgan Industries Towers**  
**Late Afternoon, approx. 5:00 PM EST**

As she stepped out of the car another young man approached and explained that he would escort her to Mr. Cassadine's office.

Walking through the lobby she noticed that there were even more awards on display for building designs, crop enhancements, philanthropic works. She shook her head in wonder - she couldn't help remembering that this business enterprise existed because of one man. A man she could have had but let slip away from her so many times.

As she came into Nik's office, his assistant had already announced her, she was a bit surprised to find Jason's attorney, or rather the Chief Counsel for Morgan Industries there.

"Elizabeth," Nik exclaimed, coming to greet her, "you're earlier than I expected. Please, take a seat," and he moved her over to the seating area where Diane was already waiting.

"Diane?" Elizabeth sat in the chair opposite her, "I didn't expect to see you. How are you?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Elizabeth. It's been, what? Since the summer's Lila M. Quartermaine Annual Garden Ball."

"Yes, I guess it has."

She was nervous, and really didn't want to make small talk, so turning to Nik, "Is Nadine coming, are we going to plan the clinic fundraiser here?"

"Nadine is not coming, Elizabeth . . . we can still meet her later. Diane and I need to talk to you about . . ." he hesitated, in his heart he was still unsure that he wanted to tell her about this.

Diane, understanding his reticence, took over saying gently, "Elizabeth, Nik and I need to talk to you about Jason."

"What about Jason? I haven't seen Jason in years, as far as I know no one has."

"Actually, Liz," Nik explained, "Spinelli has been keeping tabs on Jason for the past two, three years, but now there's reason to believe that something may have happened to him."

"What do you mean . . . happened? And what does it have to do with me?" She looked down at her hands and then back up at Nik, "You know I haven't had anything to do with him for years, now," her voice cracked just a bit.

Nik came and sat on the coffee table in front of her and taking her hands in his, he explained, "Elizabeth . . . I know how much Jason loved you . . . and I know how much you loved him. And I wouldn't be talking to you about this if it wasn't necessary, but it is. You don't know where Jason has been all these years, do you?" Elizabeth shook her head.

Nik continued, "Unfortunately, it's much too involved to discuss right now and it's not critical to what you do need to know."

"What do I need to know . . . is he . . . is he dead?" Her voice cracked audibly now and tears started to pool in her eyes.

Nikolas squeezed her hand, as Diane said, "Elizabeth, Jason was on an assignment for the United Nations Organized Crime Task Force and he missed three pre-arranged check-in times with Spinelli, the first two the agency assured Spinelli that Jason was alright and just could not make the check-in, after Jason missed the third check-in his contact confirmed that Jason was off their grid. That is, basically, a euphemism for saying that they lost contact with him, the idiots."

Diane looked at Elizabeth to make sure she was listening, when Elizabeth nodded Diane continued. "Now, we have several people looking for Jason and I am confident that he will be found."

Elizabeth looked at Nik and he squeezed her hand again to indicate his agreement. And he continued, "We wanted you to know what is going on because while we are confident that we will find Jason and he will be alright, there is always the possibility that it could go the other way. Liz, Jason left seventy-five percent of his estate and that includes all his commercial holdings to Cam and Jake, equally. This means that the boys would be inheriting an estate valued in the hundreds of millions, and I wanted you to be prepared."

She looked from Nik to Diane several times before she finally said, "Thank you for telling me . . ." she looked back and forth to each of them, and then finally said to Nik, "What should I do . . . what do you want me to do . . . is there something I should be doing, now, Diane?"

"No, there's nothing you have to do. I know this has been a shock to you," she turned to Nik, "why don't you take her home. We can talk more tomorrow, if needed."

"Come on, Liz. Let me take you home," he gently coaxed her out of the chair and walked her out of the office.

_____________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.  
No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (PG)**

A/N: A big thanks, again, to Sarah for always being a great sounding board.

Again, this chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter, September 22, 2022. It is comprised of real time events and flashbacks. You can find back chapters at my site, The No Name, and here in the RTN Archives. I love reading your responses. I hope you enjoy this installment and thanks for reading, Lisa

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.**__ ~ Gibran_

**September 22, 2022  
Port Charles, New York**

**Harborview Towers  
Penthouse 2**

**Late Afternoon, approx. 3:45 PM EST**

Although he and his Maximista and their children lived across the hall in Penthouse 4, the former residence of Sonny Corinthos, he still used Jason's place as his home office. Even though his mentor was ever-present in his thoughts, he always felt closer to his much missed friend in the apartment he had shared with him for four years. In fact, the apartment looked exactly as it had the day Jason left Port Charles for the last time five years ago, but it was the first time Jason left that plagued his memories with equal fervor.

_I found my mentor in his usual sphinx-like stance in front of the French doors of his penthouse. He always embodied a stillness I had never seen in anyone else. To most people Jason was an enigma encased in a puzzle when really he was quite a simple man with an unusual profession. _

_He rarely trusted, spoke only when necessary, he was fearlessly courageous, intensely disciplined, and almost endlessly patient. He believed in God and attended mass every Sunday. His integrity was beyond reproach and his loyalty, though sparingly given, was never for sale. His needs were few and his life austere, but he was generous with his time, his money, his expertise. He could be as tender as he was ruthless - as deferential as he could be commanding. He could be as cold and devoid of emotion as a glacier, and quietly passionate. He hid a stunning intellect under the guise of a brain-damaged thug. He was one of the most accomplished assassins who could also love deeply and without reservation._

_He was a study in contradictions and as friends we were as unlikely a pairing as could be imagined. And yet, we found common ground and he has truly been the best of friends to me. I knew that these were the last few hours of a relationship that would soon be changed forever. In the next few hours he would be gone. Anyone else would have been wrapped up in knots of tension and perhaps he was as well but he seemed to be in his usual tranquil state of reflection. _

_While my friend and mentor was the essence of composure I was a bundle of more nervous apprehension than usual. I think my friend's sacrifice for my freedom would plague me for the rest of my days. And that he continued to think of himself as expendable was something on which I knew I would never come to terms. He had allowed me to be included in his last meetings with Agent Raynor and his new FBI contact, Agent Bill Roundling. _

_For the past several weeks, Stone Cold had already started to transform himself to look as different from Jason Morgan as was possible. And while I understood completely that Jason was more than competent to do what the agency expected it put him at significant risk and exposed him to a myriad of perils that the agencies were failing to comprehend._

_He heard me come down the steps and waited until I was seated on the sofa. Without turning around said, "I appreciate that you're concerned for me," he turned towards the sofa where I was sitting, "But you don't have to be. Everything is going to be fine."_

_"But, Stone Cold . . ."_

_"Look, " he moved towards the sofa and stood in front of the fireplace, "I'm not doing anything I haven't done before, except this time the results will be different," he studied me with that same look of concern that he had when I was trying to convince him to teach me to use a gun. "You trust me, right?"_

_"Of course, I do!"_

_"Then trust that I will be okay. I don't want you worrying about me, Spinelli. I need you to be focused and stay on your game."_

_"I will, Stone Cold, you have my word."_

_"You've done really great work . . . I couldn't have done all of this without you," sitting on the sofa leaning his elbows on his knees, he continued, "There's a good team in place at Morgan Industries, The Invictus Foundations have made a smooth transition to the states, Sonny is under control, but I'm going to rely on you to be where I can't be while I'm away."_

_Overcome with my own emotions, I assured him, "I will be your eyes and ears, I will be the fly on every wall, Stone Cold's interests and desires will not go without representation . . . I promise."_

_He smiled one of his rare smiles, "I know, Spinelli, I know. But, look, I trust the management teams that are in place. You need to take your rightful place among them. You are not the Grasshopper . . . be . . . The Jackal, and you'll be fine."_

_I don't think he really grasped how much respect I had for him, and I needed him to know, "I will always be your Grasshopper, Stone Cold. There isn't a man on the face of this earth I would be Grasshopper to other than you," I rushed on before he could interrupt me, "you have been more than a friend and mentor, you've been a brother, no . . . a father," he started to say something and for the first time, I stopped him. _

_"No, Stone Cold, you must let me finish . . . you always tell me that I am a better man than you, so, with all due respect, if that's true then hear me, please."_

_He nodded for me to continue, "You are the best man I know, probably the best man I will ever know. Even what you are doing for me right now . . . binding yourself to the FBI to maintain and insure my freedom . . . this is the act of a man who walks on a higher plane than most. I don't think I could do what you are doing. You are so much better than you allow yourself to believe, but know this . . . that I and all the men who have followed you . . . we recognize that you are a good man."_

_Disbelief and doubt showed in his eyes, and I continued, "Jason, men don't follow a man the way your men follow you just because of the money, they follow because they trust and have faith that the man they have chosen as their leader, chosen to follow, is the better man." _

_My usually stoic friend was visibly moved, "Jason, I have only one last thing to say," my throat was tightening up with emotion and I wanted to be as collected as my mentor, so I took a couple of deep breaths and continued, "I am so proud to be able to call you my friend. I only hope that, someday . . ." I sighed and looked away. _

_Fortunately my mentor remained quiet, and looking back at him, I continued, "I hope that someday you will be proud to have me as a friend and . . . that you will not come to resent me . . . as . . . as the instrument of your servitude." _

_Leaning towards him, I promised, "You have my word that I will do my best, my very best, to take care of your interests and to keep an eye on your boys while you are away."_

_My friend, my mentor, studied his hands and then gently scrubbed his hands over his face and didn't say anything for quite some time. Finally he looked over at me and I could see the emotion behind his usually steely gaze, and he said quietly, "I'm already more than proud to have you as a friend, Spinelli. Never doubt that, if it matters. And I do not resent you in any way for my current position. I don't ever want you to feel that way, okay?" He looked over at me, "We are friends . . . and I value that."_

_I nodded my understanding and we sat quietly for a few minutes. Then in true Stone Cold fashion - he had a knack for putting difficulties behind him and moving on - he clapped me on the shoulder and suggested that we grab something to eat and have a game of pool before he left. I knew him and that this suggestion was his way of, once again, trying to allay my fears. He walked over to the pool table and racked . . ._

My memories were interrupted by an all too familiar pounding on the door, a pounding accompanied by a loud, "Spinelli, I know you're in there . . ." THUMP - THUMP - THUMP! "Spinelli . . . open up . . ." THUM

I reached the door before she could pound on it again, "Carly!" I said flinging the door back as she barreled into the room saying, "We have to talk . . ." she plopped her purse on the desk as she normally did and removed her coat while walking over to the sofa.

"So," she said, patting the seat next to her, "Diane told me about the meeting with Winthrop today and that Bernie really ripped into him," she said smiling that wicked smile I'd seen when she was making one of her sure-to-backfire plans, "I would have paid money to see that!"

So far I hadn't moved from the desk after closing the door, and she motioned me over to her again, "Come on, Spinelli. You know you can talk to me, right? You and I have talked about Jason for years now. We're his two best friends."

I took a seat on the arm of the chair next to the sofa, "Yes, Valk . . . Carly, I know that I can talk to you, but I don't think I want to talk to you about this . . ."

"Diane told me that you overheard her with Agent Winthrop and that you overheard her say something about Jason being dead . . . right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"But you were the one that got the message, the message you and he pre-arranged that told you he was still alive, right?"

"Right, again," I agreed.

"So, what's got you so spooked?"

I got up and started to pace in front of the fireplace, _What did have me so spooked?_ "I don't know, I really don't know . . ." I was starting to ramble as I paced, and wasn't sure I knew I was doing it out loud, "Was I losing faith in Stone Cold? No, no way . . . I know he can take care of himself . . . but what if he can't . . . I mean really can't, what if he's sick, or injured or captive . . . that's it, he's probably in the dungeon of a hypodermic wielding drug lord . . . and God knows what . . . but he wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for me, okay, Stone Cold would not be pleased by that train of thought . . . what about Johnny?"

Mashing my hands through my hair, I muttered, "I can't help wondering what the hell is going on . . . not that I don't trust him and the guys with him . . . but, agch, God . . . in almost six weeks we still know nothing, I don't know . . . ahgh . . . I don't know what to think! Maybe, Maybe . . . I, the Jackal, he said _be The Jackal_ . . . has to be more aggressive, do what I do best . . . no, I could make more trouble for my master . . ." stopping to consider, "but in the hidden recesses of the Archives of the Fighters for Justice there could be . . . there would be valuable . . ." as I turned towards the couch, I realized that I had, indeed, been thinking out loud.

"There would be valuable what?" She asked grinning.

Spinelli could feel the blush of embarrassment flood his face, "I . . . I didn't realize that I said all that out loud."

"I know . . . there would be valuable what?" she asked again.

He looked around the room as though searching to see if anyone else had entered while he was rambling on in his anxiety about Stone Cold, and being assured that they were alone, sat next to her and said quietly, "There would be valuable information, Carly, on the jobs that Ston . . . Jason has been working on for the various agencies."

She nodded, "Okay, so how do you get this information?"

He held back telling her because Carly had the same problem his Maximista had about keeping secrets, but he decided to trust her, "I would have to hack into the various agencies that Stone Cold worked for to access any information they would have on the crime organizations he shut down. But, it's risky . . . that's how I landed Stone Cold in this mess in the first place and I don't want to make further trouble for Stone Cold."

"Spinelli, you know . . ." her tone warned him.

Cutting her off, "Yeah, Carly . . . I know he doesn't blame me, but you know and I know that he should!" He started to get up again, when she laid her hand on his leg to stop him.

"Spinelli, you can't do this to yourself again. Do I have to remind you that you promised Jason . . ." she watched his chin hit his chest as he hung his head in shame and in frustration. And as frightened as she was for Jason, she concentrated on getting through to Spinelli, "You know that you had nothing to do with what has happened to Jason now, and you know what he would say . . ."

"What happens, happens, it just does . . ."

"Right . . . now, what are you going to do? What can you do?"

He didn't answer, he was thinking of different possibilities. _"You are one of the smartest guys I know. You don't need a gun. You have other skills. You need to respect that about yourself and use those . . ._"

Carly broke into his thoughts, "Spinelli, what can you do . . . remember, the business is different now . . . I mean you still have to be careful, but . . ."

"No, Carly . . . I know what to do. Thank you for coming over today . . . I think just having you come over helped, but you have to go now," he was walking over to the door, "I don't want to be rude, but I've got to get . . ."

She sprang up from her seat on the sofa and grabbed her coat and purse as she walked to the door, "I'm glad I could help . . . just, please, be careful, okay?" She patted him on the cheek.

"The Valkyrie can be assured that The Jackal will exercise the utmost caution in his cyber-search for our mutual best friend and my master."

Seconds after he closed the door on Carly's retreating back, he went to the room in the back off the kitchen that he used as an office. First, he picked up his phone and sent this text,

_"CP, assemble the team -  
basement Towers -1 hour.  
Bring Clothes - meds - food.  
Duration: no limit. The Jackal"_

Next, he took Stone Cold's bag out of the closet and started to pour through the pockets and the journal looking for any information that he may have left.

After he finished organizing some of the papers he found, he was shocked to see that it was already twenty minutes after five - _tempus fugit_ - he gathered all the papers and the omnipresent messenger bad and flew out of the penthouse.

_____________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.  
No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**FROM A FRIEND**

**_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~ Gibran_**

**.:Chapter 12:.**

**September 22, 2022**  
**Port Charles, New York**

**Quartermaine Mansion  
West Terrace**

**Early Evening, approx. 5:00 PM EST**

Ned was watching his son, Ben, playing basketball on the same court where AJ and Jason had played so long ago. After the meeting with Grandfather this morning, Jason had been ever-present in his thoughts. Running Morgan Industries kept Jason on his mind all the time. The importance of what Jason had entrusted to him was never far off. But not like today – today was different. Maybe because it was Jason's actual birthday, maybe because he was sick with worry for his intrepidly valiant cousin, maybe because Jason had given up his son – his sons, to insure their safety, and maybe because Jason never got to do the simple thing of just watching his sons play, as Ned was now watching his twelve-year-old play.

Jason was always so good with kids, he remembered him with Michael, and he remembered when his cousin told him about Jake – it was right after he agreed to help Jason with his business . . .

_"Then why the push to change now? Because of this Spinelli kid? Because of Michael?"_

Jason had studied me while he considered his answer. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I have a son, Ned."

"Jase!"

Rubbing his hand across his forehead in agitation, he begged, "Please, Ned, I can't claim him . . . he was the person that the Russians kidnapped and he's only eighteen months old." He looked at me with the slightest hint of panic in his eyes, "Ned, please, not too many people know about him. The Quartermaines don't know about him and they can't know . . . Grandfather would call attention to him."

"Ja-se . . ."

"I don't claim him to keep him safe. Ned, Please, I'm trusting you with my son's life."

Nodding, I reassured him, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I leaned towards him, "Are you sure, Jase, I mean, good God, If ever there was a man meant to be a father," I couldn't keep my disbelief and despair at his decision from coming out, "Jase, this must be killing you . . . I can see that it is."

_I watched him suck in his breath and swallowing roughly, he said, "I don't deserve him. And . . . I'm . . . I'm learning to live without him."_

"That's the other thing," he rubbed the back of his neck, which I learned a long time ago was a sign of stress for him, "I'm hoping if you and Nik come on board that you will also become a positive influence in my son's life, and his brother's too, if from a distance, so that both boys can know good men. Well, Nik would be more involved with Jake . . . that's his name, Jacob Martin. Nik is best friends with his mother, Elizabeth Webber."

"Oh, I know Elizabeth, wonderful girl . . . I didn't know you knew her."

"Yeah . . . we've known each other for about ten years."

"Really?"

"It's a long story, Ned," he said with the barest smile. "But she doesn't want me and she's afraid, and I understand that."

I didn't want him to see how his words – how his asking for my help had effected me, but as I went to the bar to get a drink I noticed that my cousin, as he always did, stood as well, and all at once I realized, that it was out of respect.

"Jase, I want to make one thing very clear," pouring them both drinks.

"Okay," he answered quietly and this time accepted the drink.

Raising my glass, I announced, "You are a good man. I'm not sure why you think you aren't, but that's a discussion for another time. It would be my pleasure to help you out . . . any way I can."

"Thank you, Ned, I really appreciate your help," Jason breathed as he raised his glass to return my salute, "Thank you . . ."

Half an hour later, Ben and his friend wrapped up their game and Ned made his way into the Den. As he walked through the house he was lost, once again, in his thoughts . . .

_Monica's probably having a tough time today. I'll bet money she's in there just waiting. I have the feeling that sometimes, though she is not a sentimental woman or one given to fantasies, it seems as if she's waiting for Jason to just ease through the back terrace doors as he had done so many times in the past._

I knew since we told her about Jason being missing that he was increasingly on her mind. And today being his birthday was just going to make it worse.

As he walked into the Den it did not surprise him that Monica was, indeed, sitting on the sofa. Once again she was reading the letter that Spinelli had given her.

"Monica," He asked quietly not wanting to startle her.

Monica slowly looked up, "Oh, Ned . . . did you see Ben playing ball with his friend? You know Jason and AJ used to play basketball on that court all the time. I was just remembering chasing them out of the house with the basketball," she smiled softly at the memory.

Ned nodded, "I was thinking about that as I was watching Ben."

She nodded, "It's his birthday today, well not the one he celebrated, but his actual birthday . . . but I'm sure you knew that . . ."

"Yes, I did. Grandfather and I were talking about it earlier today." He pointed to the letter she still clutched in her hand. It was becoming worn from handling and being read so often. "Monica . . . Jason's letter?"

"Yes."

"It seems to upset you."

"No, it doesn't upset me, what he says . . . I just want him here, I want him to be okay, I want him to know that he was . . . is a good man and a good son, I want . . ." she trailed off in thought.

"Monica, may I see it?"

Without a word, she handed it to him.

_Dear Mother,_

_It was never my intention to bring pain to you and your family – my family. I didn't realize until I had more experience and a child of my own how heartbreaking it was for you to lose a son that was still living._

_When I left your home I was very angry and confused, and as all angry children do I lashed out. All I wanted was to get away. My thoughts were only for myself and not the pain that I might be causing. It was selfish, it was thoughtless. I'm sorry._

_I'm sure it is small solace that I understand now how you felt. It took losing a child I was a father to and one that I had fathered to really understand the loss you experienced. It shames me that I was unable to understand my father's grief for me or yours until I was blessed with my own child. And that I was too late to make any sort of amends to my own father._

_I am truly grateful to have had you and Grandmother and my sister in my life, and more than sorry that it was my work that cost my sister and your first grandson their lives. In books and articles the author often says that the names have been changed to protect the innocent, unfortunately, changing my name did little to provide protection._

_It was my hope that having access to my son would be some small consolation to you. I know that not acknowledging him as your grandchild is just another way that I have brought you pain and I am sincerely sorry for that. Thank you for agreeing to be a part of his life and thank you for helping me maintain the slightest bit of contact._

_I have taken a great deal from you and yet you have forgiven me so much. Your care and concern has always been appreciated and I don't believe you ever knew how much it meant to me. I am truly very grateful. Thank you._

_People say I never wish, and usually I don't, but I do wish I had been a better man and a better son._

_I love you,_  
_Jason_

Now he understood why the letter had such an effect on her. It was a powerful letter and it was the proverbial double-edged sword. He was one of the few who knew how much guilt she carried where Jason was concerned. He decided, right then, that a different mood had to end this day.

He handed the letter back to her, "You know he's going to come back to us . . . I'm sure of it and you should be, too. And I know that one day, I'm not sure when, but one day, you are going to be sitting right there when Jase comes through those doors. Now, he would not want you feeling like this and I think we should honor that . . . so . . ."

He went over to the bar, "I say, we drink a toast to Jason," he poured sparkling cider into two champagne flutes and handed one to Monica, "come on . . . join me," she stood up and took the glass from him, "To Jason," he said and held his glass up, and Monica saluted back with her glass, and replied, "To my son . . . to his sons."


End file.
